Even in the End
by theladyofthelost
Summary: Amelia wasn't the only one there the first time the Doctor arrived, her sister Evangeline was there too. Now that they've both grown up, the Doctor comes back, making the two of them wonder if there hopes and dreams could've been right all along. But with her older sister there Eva is shunted to the side, just like usual. Eventual 11/oc. *off hiatus* Yay!
1. Why Santa?

**Author's Note: So this is my first Doctor Who fanfic so be nice! Any kind of feedback is welcome, it's nice just to know someone is reading. So yes this is an OC/11 one so if you don't like it don't read. Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Doctor Who or anything really except my OC Evangeline or Eva. Sorry if Amy's a bit ooc, I'm molding her for my own purposes.**

**Even In the End**

**Chapter One:**

**Why Santa?**

"Eva, do you want me to tell Aunt Sharon?" Amelia Pond, warned her 6 ¼ (something Eva was very stubborn about) year old sister, all the while looking pointedly at her. Evangeline tilted her head not unlike a puppy, still not quite understanding the whole concept.

"Why Santa? Why not the Easter Bunny? Or St. Patrick from St. Patty's day, I like those ones better..." Eva asked curiously, not really comfortable with the whole thing.

"Because, Stupid, the Easter Bunny's not real! And St. Patrick's dead so he can't help us." Amelia said tapping her foot impatiently. "Now do you want to get this crack fixed or not?" She questioned, every bit of her radiating the bossy older sister vibe, and Eva nodded her head defeated, only a little disheartened about the Easter Bunny "Great! Now kneel next to me."

"Alright, I'll start. Dear Santa, thank you for all the pencils and the fish-"

"And the dolls too, Ames."

"Yes, and the dolls too," Amelia stated annoyed, nudging her sister in the ribs with her elbow to get her to be quiet. "It's Easter now so we hope we didn't wake you, but honest it's an emergency."

"Yeah, a real one this time too! Not like Nutter's-" Amelia cut her off with another jab to the ribcage, the dead hamster was not going to be part of this conversation.

"Anyway, there's a crack on our wall, and Aunt Sharon says it's an ordinary crack, but we know it's not. So please, can you send someone to fix it?Like a construction worker or a policeman or..." Suddenly a noise could be heard from the front garden and both girls turned to the window, to see a giant blue police box laying on it's side.

"Come on Eva! He's sent help!" Amelia shouted, leaving her sister in the dust. Looking at her sister's retreating back she sighed heavily, will she always leave her behind?

"I know she didn't say it Santa, but thank you, from both of us. And one more thing since you're listening," She took a deep breath, nervous, "Can you take away the nightmares? They make me scared." She peeked one eye open to survey the crack. "Even more scared than that crack in the wall. Thanks again." Eva stated, her hands unfolding from where they had been clasped on the top of the bed.

Getting up from her knees, she brushed off her nightgown before rushing down the stairs, only stopping briefly to slip on her yellow rubber boots, before dashing out the door. Opening it wide, she hopped down the steps one at a time, her ginger pigtails flying out behind her, taking her time even though she knew Amelia wouldn't be pleased. She didn't expect an answer, after all she had tried more things than Amy with her crack to get rid of her nightmares about the scaly blue monster that in her dreams, lived just down the hall.

Skipping through the garden, she drew even with her sister, hiding slightly behind Amelia while she inspected the mysterious man. His floppy brown hair was plastered to his forehead, and sticking up at odd angles, his clothes soaking wet and his chest was heaving despite talking to her sister. Taking notice of Eva, he looked to her, giving her a smile.

"And who might you be?" He asked taking a step toward them, but took it back when he saw Eva's face.

"She's my little sister, she's six, and not very bright." Amelia answered quickly. "Are you alright?" She inquired turning the conversation back to the two of them, as he stumbled a bit and clutched his side, until golden dust flew from his mouth.

"Nothing to worry about! This is completely normal!" He responded, hands on his knees. Stepping out from behind her sister, Evangeline walked closer to him, inspecting him like a doctor does a patient.

"Is that gold dust why you hurt so much?" Eva said innocently, her large brown eyes meeting his, not unlike that of a doe's. The man smiled at her, sensing that she was far off from what her sister said.

"Well, you seem exceptionally bright to me! And yes, it is! How good of you to notice!" He declared, ruffling her hair. "As I was saying before, does it scare you?" He turned, asking the other sister.

"No, it's just a bit weird."

"No, no, no. The crack in your wall, does it scare you?" He said again.

"Yes." The two girls answered at the same time, the elder throwing a scathing look at her little sister when she said it a little more hesitantly, the man notices this but says nothing.

"Well then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off." He requested before running directly into a tree. Amelia gave a small laugh, while Eva, having mastered her shyness, ran over and offered him a hand, though with her small size it wouldn't really help. All the same the Doctor accepted it with a grin.

"You sure you're okay?" Ava said, now a bit more concerned with his sanity than his actual health when he swayed slightly as he stood up. How was this fine?

"Yep, early days. Steering's a bit off." He explained, still managing to confuse both of the girls. Shrugging her shoulders, Amelia walked forward and grabbed his hand, leading him to the house, which forced Eva to follow behind. Entering the house, the trio went into the kitchen, and Amelia passed him an apple, and he took a huge bite of, then promptly spat on the floor.

"That's disgusting. What is that?" He asked, a disgusted look crossing his face.

"An apple?"

"Apple's rubbish. I hate apples!"

"Me too." Eva piped, up taking a seat at the table.

"Shut up, shorty. I thought you said you liked apples?" Amelia cut in, causing the Doctor to flick his eyes over to the younger one, but she just frowned.

"No, no, no! I like yogurt. Yogurt's my favorite! Gimme yogurt!" He demanded, turning to Eva he added, "Do you like yogurt?" She shook her head. He reached to the yogurt cup Amelia was giving him, taking a long swipe from it, not even bothering with a spoon, until he quickly spat it back out, making Eva giggle.

"I hate yogurt. It's just stuff with bits in it."

"I thought you said it was your favorite!" Amelia said loudly.

"New mouth, new rules! It's like eating after cleaning your teeth. Everything tastes-" He didn't finish his sentence as another jolt ran through his body. Clutching the outside of the door frame, he opened his mouth and another bout of gold dust flew through his mouth, as he all the while squeezed his side as if in pain.

"What is it? What's wrong with you?" Amelia wondered, looking at him with a strange look on her face.

"Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food?" He declared dramatically. "What's your favorite food?" The Doctor said addressing Eva, making Amelia's facial expression grow sour.

"Don't ask her she's weird. Everything about her is weird." She said matter of factly, sticking her nose in the air.

"The more weird someone is, the better they are in my opinion." He countered shooting her down. He raised his non-existent eyebrows at Eva, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I like fish fingers and custard the best. Other people tend not to like it though..." She trailed off, "Ames won't even try it." She finished quietly, and the Doctor's eyes shown in sympathy.

"You know what? Can't hurt to try right?" He said brightly, putting a long arm around her back, in a sort of half hug before reaching into the fridge to get the ingredients. Soon, they had everything set and Eva was delighted to find that he liked her quirky food tastes too.

"This crack, does it scare both of you?" He got different reactions than the first time he had asked, Evangeline now shaking her head, more confident than before.

"It doesn't scare you?"

"No, it does. Just not as much as my nightmares." She explained.

"Do you talk to your parents about them?" Evangeline shakes her head again.

"So your parent's where are they? I figured we might have woken them up by now." The Doctor said, dipping a fish finger in his bowl of custard before moving it over to Eva so she could dunk hers.

"No parent's just an Aunt."

"And your Aunt, where is she?"

"She's out." At this the Doctor looked mildly surprised, looking back in forth in between the girls. "What are your names anyway?" He asked.

"I'm Amelia Pond and her name's Evangeline Pond."

"Great names those two, very fairytale." He added, and the girls nodded in agreement.

"Your Aunt she left you alone?"

"We're not scared." Amelia stated defiantly, causing him to chuckle.

"'Course you're not! You're not afraid of anything. Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of the box, man eats fish custard. And look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?" He questioned the girls.

"What?" They both answered.

"It must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall."

**So how's that for a first chapter? I often have problems with tense like past, present that sort of thing. So call me on it if you like! Rate + Review! Next chapter should be up in a few days! Tell me what you think Evangeline should turn into when she grows up as well. Should she be the same sort of shy girl or should she have gained some backbone against her sister?**


	2. Spacemen and Cowboys

**Author's note: don't own anything :( Except for Eva which makes everything better (Sort of). Thanks all for the reviews so far! I'm probably going to give Eva a bit of backbone eventually, not this chapter though.**

**Chapter Two:**

**Spacemen and Cowboys**

They had licked the bowl clean. Literally. Between Eva and the Doctor the poor fish custard had no chance, and even though she said she was fine, Eva had to be honest, she was getting a bit of a stomach ache.

"Alright, then, let's see this crack, eh?" The doctor suggested, practically jumping up from his chair. Amelia nodded in response, and dragged him up the stairs, not stopping to see if Eva was close behind. The other two were already on the second floor, and Eva couldn't help but groan quietly in defeat. Boots slapping on the steps, she trudged up the steep stairs, only to find the Doctor with his ear to the wall, shushing her older sister as he listened.

Spinning back around, he rummaged about the room, finding what he wanted in a half full glass of water. Dumping it's contents on the floor, he put the cup to the wall, then put his ear to the cup.

"Prisoner Zero-"

"Has escaped? Yeah, that's what it says all the time." Amelia explained. "Aunt Sharon just ignores me when I say anything about it."

"Do you hear it too?" The Doctor asked Evangeline, seeing her standing awkwardly by the door, not really feeling welcome if she judged on the expression Amy was giving her.

"I don't know if she's heard it." Amelia answered for her, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well, why doesn't she answer, Amelia? I'm sure she can tell me." The Doctor stated, giving the older child a pointed look, causing Eva to shuffle a little bit forward.

"Yes, I do hear it. But sometimes it says other things too; not just that Zero has escaped." Eva replied cautiously, the Doctor's eyes took on a concerned appearance as he gazed at the small pigtailed girl standing before him.

"What else did you hear?"

"It said something about another prisoner."

"What other prisoner?" He demanded, urgency and worry leaking into his normally calm voice.

"Prisoner seven, he was caught trying to escape, but now they're not sure if it's really him." Eva remarked, earning a questioning glance from her sister and a horrified one from the older man.

"Prisoner seven? Are you absolutely positive? This is very important." The Doctor requested, and Evangeline nodded and he frowned in return. "Oh this is bad this is very bad, I know Seven, or at least used to know him. But we have to focus on Zero at the moment."

Pulling out a small metal device, he pointed it at the the crack and it snapped open to reveal a giant blue eyeball swiveling back and forth between the three.

"Hello?" The Doctor said, until he turned to the two girls.

"You know when a grown-up says everything will be fine and you think they're lying?" The Doctor asked, and both of the girls nodded knowing the feeling all too well. He reached out a hand to the two of them and they grasped onto it somewhat confused.

"Everything's going to be fine!" He stated, a crazed grin playing on his lips as he held up his silver tool at the crack, making it close, but not before a small light zipped through, landing on his hand. Taking it out of his pocket he looked at the small paper that the light had turned into.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." He read. "But why bother telling us?" He said to himself. "He must have escaped through here but how?" Suddenly, a loud noise sounded from the front garden and the trio's heads snapped up to see the TARDIS's light blinking.

"No, no, no! Not now!" With that he flew down the stairs, the two girls following right on his heels, this time a bit more prepared for running.

"A five minute trip into the future should stabilize her." He mentioned before swinging his legs over the side of his box.

"You'll come back right?" Amelia questioned, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Of course! I promised! And when I come back we'll go anywhere and everywhere in all of time and space. Any place you want. Both of you."

"Others have said that before." Eva quietly said, her eyes meeting his.

"Do I look like others?" He said, and they shook their heads no. "Great, Five minutes? Got that?" They both changed to nodding their heads and he jumped into his time machine, yelling "Geronimo." The blue box's door slammed shut, and it started to make a whirring sound as it began to disappear right before Amelia and Evangeline's' eyes. Soon, it was just the sisters standing side by side, exchanging a glance they both ran back inside going to their shared room.

They both grabbed their suitcases from underneath their beds and threw in their most precious possessions. Amelia's was filled rather quickly and she sprinted back into the front yard, not really caring or noticing that Evangeline wasn't behind her. Eva watched her sister go off ahead of her for what seemed to be the millionth time that night, turning her attention back to the job at hand. Laying everything carefully into neat little piles in her case she put everything in, finishing with her stuffed teddy bear that her mother had sewn for her ages ago.

Throwing on her coat, hat, and gloves she goes outside and sits beside her older sister. They talk for a little but soon Amelia starts taking longer and longer to answer, and eventually Eva looks over to see that her older sister was fast asleep. Nudging her she tries to wake her up but Amelia seems determined to sleep. Shrugging her shoulders she waits for another hour or so before getting too cold to handle the outside world.

Grabbing her things, she slugs herself back inside, walks up the stairs, and tucks herself into bed, clutching her teddy bear that she had retrieved from her case to her chest. As sleep overcomes her a small tear leaks out of the corner of her eye, and the last thought she ponders on crosses her mind, they always lie, they never keep their promises.

**Yay! Another Chapter done! Sorry no grown up Ponds this chapter but next chapter definitely! Rate and Review my loves, it keeps me going like trouble keeps the Doctor running! Since a few answered last time, I have a question for all of you, do you think Eva should have a love interest other than the Doctor? I already have my plan set out but I'd love to hear what everyone thinks!**


	3. The Doctor's Appointment

**Author's Note: Yay! Adult Ponds! Sooo I don't own anything other than Evangeline and maybe the odd original character. Thanks for all of the reviews you guys are brilliant! I may have tweaked the storyline a bit but you know how it is! Also I'm making the time difference 14 years for my own convenience, I just need Eva to be a bit older that's all. Enjoy ~ Lady of the Lost**

**Chapter Three:**

**The Doctor's Appointment**

Leadworth had always been a dreary place for Evangeline Winters, and having to return to it was putting her in a bad mood. As she passed the post office and the odd duck pond, she couldn't help but feel as if she was going back to a prison, after all she had tried so hard to escape after she finished high-school at the age of 15. She already felt a small grin coming on, her older sister, Amelia Pond, had been wrong after all those years and now while she was spending time as a kissogram, her younger sister had finished university and was already known as the world's youngest neurologist.

She let out a sigh through her nose, if there was one thing she hated more than her old scottish accent it would be visiting her over-dramatic older sister, and it just so happened that for some reason for the first time in months, Amy actually wanted to talk to her. Evangeline's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, turning her knuckles white as she drove into the house's driveway. Turning off the car, she threw the keys in her purse and climbed out of her car, about to cross the lawn. Spinning on the spot, she found herself almost running into a giant blue police box.

"Oh bloody hell..." She muttered. She of course remembered the games her and Amy had played as children with Rory and Mels, their childhood friends, but this was taking it a bit far. It was Amy who had to go see the psychiatrists and counsellors, not Evangeline, she had stopped believing in their imaginary friend when she was 9, but Amy never had. Readjusting her purse on her shoulder and pushing her dyed blonde hair out of her way, she headed to the slightly opened door.

"Hello?" She called up the stairs.

"Up here!" Evangeline heard her sister yell from the second floor. Frowning she took the stairs two at a time until she reached the top, only to find her sister leaning up against the hallway's wall next to an unconscious man, a very familiar looking man. She glanced at her sister with uncertainty, while Amy had always been rather bossy and slightly mean to her little sister, despite everything Evangeline gained a backbone, a backbone that was never existent when it came to her sister.

"Ames? Who is that?" She asked quietly as she gazed down at the brown haired man in scraggly clothing that looked achingly recognizable. But where had she seen it before?

"I don't know! I was downstairs and I heard him come in saying something about it not being safe and he kept asking for me." Amelia shrugged, not very perturbed with the whole situation.

"So you hit him with a cricket bat?" Evangeline stated, raising an eyebrow towards the said object sitting in the corner. "More importantly, since when have you played cricket? Or is that just part of one of your outfits?" She said pointedly.

"No! Eva just no!" Amelia said slightly frustrated, seeing Evangeline grimace at the childhood nickname.

"Don't call me that." She demanded. "You know I don't like it."

"You never had a problem when you were a kid!"

"Yeah, exactly I was a kid! Now keep your voice down unless you want to ruin your whole charade." She motioned to Amy's police get-up, as Amy stared at her a smug look on her face.

"Alright, Auntie Sharon." Amy retorted spared from Evangeline's wrath by a small groan coming from the corner. The two sisters snapped their heads towards the man.

"Ow, my head." He groaned, as he slowly opened his eyes to peer at the two women. "Who are you? And why am I handcuffed to the radiator?"

"That doesn't matter. Now what are you doing here? You can't just break into someone's house." Amy stated before taking a fake radio from her "uniform". "Yeah, we got a 20 something year old man here from a break-in, send back up, over." It took all of Evangelines willpower not to roll her eyes.

"I'm the Doctor, and you both need to get out now! Where is Amelia and Evangeline Pond? You know two little scottish girls, flaming red hair, used to live here with their aunt, you know a bossy one and a wallflower?" Both girls raised their eyebrows and exchanged a glance. "Wait are you their aunt?" He said referring to Amy.

"Amelia and Evangeline haven't lived here for a long time." Amy said somewhat dramatically, gaining an exasperated sigh from her younger sister, and causing the Doctor to stare at the red-head's companion.

"What happened to them where are they? How long have they been gone?"

"Six months." Amy answered quickly, and the Doctor leaned back against his radiator.

"No that's impossible! I promised! I said five minutes not six months." He said as his face took on a defeated expression. "Well then who lives here?"

"I do." The elder sister stated.

"No you don't how could you? You're the police... do you live here?" He asked Evangeline, earning only a snort.

"Hahaha, no." She wasn't very impressed, after all who would want to live in Leadworth?

"No I live here, she lives in Leeds."

"But you're the police." The Doctor was clearly confused.

"Yeah and I live here. What did you need to tell me?" Evangeline could see her sister getting impatient.

"Quick, count the doors on this floor."

"Five."

"No, six." He responded. "Look from the corner of your eye, where you never want to." He requested and both girls did as he suggested, Evangeline gasped as she saw it and Amy just stood there like a statue.

"How did I miss that?" Evangeline asked.

"Well, it's easy enough for you not to, you don't live here. She, on the other hand, doesn't have that good of an excuse." He explained. "The reason neither of you saw it was because there is a perception filter surrounding it. I should have seen it the last time I was here but I didn't."

"But that's a whole room. A whole room I never noticed." Amelia said somewhat transfixed as she walked towards the door.

"Ames, stop! You don't know what's behind there!" Evangeline grabbed onto her arm.

"Yeah, listen to blondie! She's right, you need to stay away from there. We need to get out of here, uncuff me." The Doctor agreed with Evangeline.

"Can't."

"Why not?" He ordered, his tone becoming bitter.

"I lost the key." Amelia mentioned as she moved towards the door, again this time going so far as to put her hand on the doorknob.

"How could've you have lost it?" Evangeline was incredulous, did her sister get even more reckless since the last time she saw her?

"Stay away from that door!" The Doctor commanded, just as Amelia opened the door, causing him to squirm against his bindings. "Where's my sonic screwdriver? Silver thing, blue at the end, kind of thin?"

"There's nothing here." Amy called from the unhidden room.

"What makes you think you can see it, if it's there? It stopped you from seeing an entire room."

"You really should get out of there." Evangeline commented, concern leaking into her voice, but for some reason she didn't know why. "This thing could be dangerous."

"Did you say your screwdriver was silver, blue at the end?"

"Yeah, my sonic screwdriver. It must have rolled under the door."

"Must've, and then jumped up on the table."

"Get out of there!" The Doctor shouted.

"But there's nothing here!"

"Corner of your eye!" Evangeline exclaimed, not daring to go near the room herself, as an unpleasant feeling settled in her stomach. Why was she dreading this so much? Suddenly, Amy screamed, and came sprinting out the door, closing it behind her as she threw the screwdriver at the chained up man.

"Will that door hold it?" The red-head inquired, clearly frightened.

"What is it? What does it look like?" Evangeline demands of her sister.

"I don't know! Um, blueish purple, with razor sharp teeth-"

"And bright orange eyes?" Evangeline guessed, taking even her self by surprise, and Amy stared at her blankly.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"I'm not sure! But regardless of what I know, how are you so stupid?" Evangeline stated, earning another look from the Doctor when Amy answered, "I don't know! Because you got all of the smarts in the family I guess!"

"We'll be fine." He supplied, still working on the cuffs. "You've got back-up coming right?"

"No she doesn't!" Evangeline panicily explained.

"But I heard her, she called for back-up!"

"I'm not a policewoman!" Amy yelled over both her sister's and the Doctor's voices. "I'm a kissogram!" Suddenly the door flung open and standing there was a sinister looking man and a growling dog.

"Don't be tricked, that's just his costume, he must've copied it from someone else." A snap was heard just as the doctor's handcuffs came undone but instead of running, the trio stayed stock still as a loud voice rang through the air.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated." The message repeated over and over again, and the Doctor looked about for the source before taking both of the girls' hands and sprinting out the door. As they all reached the front garden, he stopped promptly turning to the pair and crossing his arms over his chest.

"A kissogram?"

"Yes a Kissogram."

"Then why were you dressed up like a policewoman?" He inquired, and Evangeline smacked her head with her hand.

"Oh for goodness sake! Do you even know what a kissogram is?" He shook his head. "She basically dresses up in different costumes and kisses people, let me guess it was either this or the french maid one right?"

"It's a laugh!" Amy explained somewhat miffed.

"Yeah, for the prostitutionally inclined." Evangeline muttered under her breath, but neither of them seemed to hear her. The Doctor all of a sudden seemed to notice something and he dashed to the garden shed.

"How can this be here? I destroyed this last time I was here." He licked it and smelt it, before turning to the girls. "I'm not six months late, I'm fourteen years. Why did you say six months?"

"Doesn't matter." Amelia answered, trying to change the subject, obviously not wanting to answer that question in particular.

"Yes it does! Why did she say six months?" He asked Evangeline, now questioning her too.

"Why did you say five minutes?!" Amy burst out before her sister could say anything.

"You're Amelia? Then who are you?" He said looking at the blonde standing uncomfortably next to the shed. "No... You're not Evangeline are you? Evangeline Pond?"

**Author's Note: And another one bites the dust! Hope you all like Evangeline as an adult, but keep in mind she is still sort of growing and changing so if I feel like it I will totally change her. READ, RATE, REVIEW! Thanks loves!**


	4. Barbie Girl

**Author's Note: Don't own anything! Yay! (not really) Alright so anyway a lot of you have asked why Evangeline's blonde... well you'll find out this chapter but don't worry it's not forever, she's still quite young and doesn't really know what she wants anyway. Thank you for all the reviews! This is the most I've ever had for one of my stories! Also, I've changed some of the original dialogue of the Doctor's and Amy's lines to fit my own purposes so don't get upset when I change things.**

**A Barbie Girl?**

**Chapter Four:**

"No... You're not Evangeline are you? Evangeline Pond?" The Doctor exclaimed, looking over Evangeline with an astonished look on his face.

"Winters, Dr. Evangeline Winters." She responded holding out her hand for a handshake a scowl plastered on her face, not exactly pleased with his reaction or the mention of her old last name.

"Winters? Why Winters? Pond is brilliant! And why are you blonde?" He questioned her, clearly forgetting about the dire situation and ignoring her offered hand.

"Shouldn't we be, oh I don't know, running or something to find that thing?" Amelia cut in, motioning towards where Prisoner Zero ran off.

"Not now, Amelia! Evangeline why? Also, you're a doctor?" He asked the blonde who was now getting slightly annoyed with all of the questions.

"Yes, I'm a doctor! And the last name change was for university and my job!"

"What job makes you change your last name?"

"It didn't make me! I'm a neurologist, and at my new job they did background checks and, well, being the sister of a kissogram isn't a very good thing to be if you want to be a doctor." She explained, watching carefully as a shocked expression crossed over the Doctor's eyes. "And I'm blonde because I've always hated my red hair, I've had this color hair since I was 10."

"What?! But being ginger is- is fantastic! I've always wanted to be ginger! Why wouldn't you want to be ginger? Are you trying to be a Barbie doll or something?" He inquired, startled at her explanation, she just shrugged her shoulders, it didn't matter to her.

"People change, and so can hair color. Just be glad I didn't decide on jet black and heavy eyeliner with a touch of ear spikes. Because I so could have."

"But how did you know? How did you know what Prisoner Zero looks like?"

"I don't know!" She pretty much yells at him, now fed up. "I used to have nightmares, that's all! No big deal!" She gained a frown from him but he decided to let it drop, he could question her later, or at least get her to change her mind about her gingeriness and her name.

"And you? Why did you lie? And hit me with a cricket bat?" He questioned Amy, rubbing the already forming bump on his head, his frown deepening.

"You're 14 years late."

"A cricket bat?!"

"12 years! And four psychiatrists." Amy countered looking at him pointedly and Evangeline rolled her eyes.

"I've been around for 900 years! 14 is nothing!"

"Alright ladies, this isn't a competition here." Evangeline said throwing them both reprimanding looks, not unlike a teacher gives bickering students as she stepped in between the two.

"I am not a lady!" The Doctor said offended. "At least not that I'm aware."

"Neither is she." Evangeline smugly answered "And for all we know she isn't very aware of it either." Catching an annoyed expression from her older sister, but only throwing her a joking grin.

"Seriously though, four psychiatrists? What did you do, bite them?" The Doctor said teasing, but clearly curious about what had happened to make her go through them that quickly. Evangeline broke into laughter.

"Wow, you're good! Of course she bit them, that's what any sane person would do! They were all wondering if she was crazy or just had been infected with rabies by the end." Snickered Evangeline.

"They said you weren't real!" Amy responded, defending her pride. "It's not like Eva here ever tried to help. All she did was agree with the adults!"

"To be fair, I was trying to help! Honestly! I personally thought we'd somehow dreamed you up, I mean I was only six! I had plenty of other imaginary friends." She crossed her arms over her chest, an eyebrow arching upward. "Plus, I thought you were pretty odd too!"

"Alright enough chat! Let's go!" The Doctor demanded, grabbing both of the girls' hands' and running down the road, forcing them to stop their bickering. They passed house after house until they finally reached a street corner to find an ice cream van playing the message about Prisoner Zero over and over again, it's bewildered owner messing about with the controls.

"We're being staked out... by an ice cream van." Amelia said surprised. The trio approached the ice cream van, and the Doctor stepped up to the stand.

"What's that? Why are you playing that?" He asked the ice cream man.

"It's supposed to be Claire De Lune." The man explained, and the Doctor snatched the speaker out of his hands and put it up to his own ear, all the while pointing his sonic screwdriver at it.

"I think you may need a new sound system." Evangeline commented.

"No, no, no! Follow me!" The Doctor exclaimed, before rushing towards a house not far away, nearly knocking over a nearby jogger who was examining her ipod. He leaps over the garden fence, landing in some flowers, while the girls go around to the front door. Bursting through the door, he doesn't even take the time to knock and his two companions follow close behind him.

"Hello! Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in the area." He stated to the elderly woman going through the channels on her telly.

"Also crimes." Evangeline quickly added, referring to Amy's costume.

"Yes, yes, let's have a look." The Doctor suggested, taking the remote from the woman.

"I was just about to phone. It's on every channel." She noticed the two sisters at this point, beaming at the younger and giving a confused look to the elder. "Hello girls! Evangeline are you back from Leeds?"

"Just for a little while, I'm just helping out Amy a bit. With her ah- new job and everything." She said, not very comfortable with lying to this woman who had watched her grow up.

"Oh! Amy, are you a policewoman now?"

"Well, sometimes." Amy answered slightly flustered.

"I thought you were a nurse."

"I can be a nurse." She responded, just as a tall man carrying a laptop bag came in.

"Or, actually, a nun." Evangeline gave an unladylike snort at this.

"She dabbles. Hello, Jeff." Evangeline countered for her sister still smiling like a maniac but still seeing Amy's uncomfortable side glances at her.

"Evangeline, Amy. Who's your friend?" Jeff asked motioning towards the Doctor, who was now flipping through channel after channel, not looking up once.

"Amy, who's Amy?"

"I'm Amy."

"But you were Amelia! Amelia Pond that's a great name!" He insisted. "As is Evangeline Pond, might I add."

"Bit fairytale." Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, but still! It's bad enough your little sister changed both her last name and her hair, but you too?"

"Hey, we know you don't we?" The woman said to the Doctor.

"Not me. Brand new face, first time on." He quipped. "And since when did you want to be a neurologist? You didn't used to like that sort of thing. I would have thought culinary chef, now fish custard that is brilliance! Why aren't you a chef?" He asked Evangeline, and she rolled her eyes.

"I was six, you hardly knew me! And for your information, you were the only other person who liked my tastes of food. It would have been impossible. Plus, the job of a neurologist pays better."

" Pays Better!? Why would that matter?"

"Well, you were right, when I was little I did actually want to be a chef, okay? But I just, I needed to get out of here using any way possible. Do you know what happens in Leadworth? Absolutely nothing! And like I said it would be impossible!"

"Yeah exactly, that's what would have made you great! Five minutes ago you were six and she was eight, and you both were named brilliant names, were ginger, completely trusting, and asked all the right questions. One of you wanted to be a chef and the other wanted to be a traveller. Now look at you! She's a kissogram, and you're worrying about your reputation and money!"

"You're worse than our Aunt." Amy said in realization.

"I'm the Doctor! I'm worse than everybody's aunt! And that is not how I'm introducing myself!" He practically shouted turning away to pick up a radio. He points his sonic screwdriver at it, and a mix of French, German, English, and Spanish comes out of the speakers as he goes past station after station.

"So it's everywhere in every language?" Evangeline asks, and he grins at her, the previous argument completely forgotten or at least so it seems.

"Bingo! It's broadcasting to the whole world! OK, planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core... They're going to need a 40% fission blast. But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium-sized starship, that's 20 minutes."

"20 minutes to what?" Amy inquires, but before the Doctor can answer, Jeff cuts in.

"Are you the Doctor?" Jeff questions.

"He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor. All those cartoons you and your little friends did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor, it's him." The woman says cheerily.

"I know." Amy says quietly.

"He's just um- visiting." Evangeline explains.

"Cartoons?" The doctor says bemused, as he takes a seat on the slightly overstuffed couch cushions, making eye contact with Evangeline all the while a small grin tugging on his lips.

"Gran, it's him, isn't it? It's really him!" Jeff exclaims. "He wasn't a game then?"

"Jeff, shut up! 20 minutes to what?" Evangeline demands, exasperated. While she never played huge role in her sister's little games, she still wanted to know what was going on. But then again, maybe she was just fed up after all these years with having to play the shed that got smashed.

"The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship and it's going to incinerate the planet. 20 minutes to the end of the world." The Doctor answers, and Evangeline's jaw drops open while Amy's eyes bug out just a bit.

"The end of the world?"

"Yep, c'mon!" He stated before dashing out of the house with the girls just behind him.

"Where are we? What is this place?"

"Leadworth."

"Where's the rest of it?" He asks incredulous.

" There is no rest of it. This is it." Evangeline explains and he looks at her shocked.

"Is there an airport?"

"No."

"A nuclear power station?" He said putting forward yet another question.

"Nope." Evangeline says cheerlessly, of all the places to be at the end of the world, I'm stuck at bloody freaking Leadworth.

"Not even a little one?"

"No, sorry. But we do have a post office."

"Nearest city?" He asks hopefully, before being let down again.

"Gloucester, half an hour by car."

"We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?"

"Yes!" Evangeline blurts out, then suddenly remembers something. "Wait, no. It's back at the house, which is... 15 minutes away."

"Well, that's good! Fantastic, that is. 20 minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut! WHAT is that?"

"It's a duck pond." Amy answers, and the girls follow him to a small pond.

"Then why aren't there any ducks?"

"I don't know. There's never any ducks."

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?"

"It just is. Like how do we know your name is actually the Doctor? Plus, is it important, the duck pond?" Evangeline reasons.

"I don't know. Why would I know?" A tremor seems to go throw his body and he takes a seat on the ground, clutching his chest. "I'm not ready, I'm not done yet." Looking at Evangeline he lets out a sigh. "I now get why you wanted to leave so much. There's nothing here!"

"Yeah, that thought has definitely occurred to me." The sky suddenly got very dark and the trio looked up.

"What's happening? Why's it going dark? And what's wrong with the sun?"

"Nothing. You're looking at it through a force-field. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere, now they're getting ready to boil the planet." He lets out a somewhat exasperated sigh. "Oh, and here they come, the human race. The end comes, as it was always going to - down to a video phone!"

"This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind-up." Amy puts her hands on her knees, her breath coming out in gasps.

"Why would I wind you up?" The Doctor asks confused, and Evangeline looks at her with worry. Is this was going how she thought it was the next few moments would not be particularly pleasant.

"You told us you had a time machine."

"And you believed me." He says a small smile now on his face, but is slips off once he catches Evangeline's grim expression.

"Then I grew up. I mean look at Evangeline! She's normal and perfectly fine just because she never did, she never believed in you." At this he groans, throwing Evangeline a glance.

"Oh, you never want to do that, and you know what? She was wrong wasn't she?"

"What no I-"

"No, hang on, shut up, wait! I missed it." He smacks his head with his palm. "I saw it and I missed it." He smacks his head again. What did I see? I saw... What did I see?" The girls exchange a look as he goes into a sort of reverie before abruptly clapping his hands together.

"20 minutes. I can do it. 20 minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me." He says to Amy. "And the way I see it you don't have a choice." He states to Evangeline.

"No." Amy voices, the Doctor turns at this, his face a mask of surprise.

"I'm sorry?"

"No!" She shouts, suddenly grabbing hold of his tie and dragging him over to a car, Evangeline following closely trying to figure out what her sister was playing at.

"Amy! No! No! What are you doing?"

"Ames! Let go of him! He's just trying to help!" Evangeline says, as Amy slams the Doctor's tie into the car's door, snatching the keys from the driver and locking it with a beep.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Who are you?" She demands, glaring at the now trapped man.

"You know who I am."

"No, really, who are you?"

"Amy! Look at the sky! End of the world, 20 minutes? Remember?" Evangeline inquires incredulous, was she really interrogating the only man that could help them now?

"Then he better talk quickly, then!" The driver clears his throat getting the attention of the bickering three.

"Amy, I am going to need my car back."

"Yes, in a bit. Now go and have some coffee." She suggests.

"Right, yes." He answers, and Evangeline gave him an apologetic look, it's not like it was his fault her sister was crazy. The Doctor looked about uncomfortably, before reaching into his trouser pocket and pulling out at apple.

"Catch." He says, as he throws it at Amy, and she scrutinizes it. "I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveller. Everything I told you 14 years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go now, everything you've ever known is over."

"I don't believe you."

"Amy! Even I believe him, and I was the one who didn't for 14 years!" Her younger sister states shaking her head.

"Just 20 minutes. Just believe me for 20 minutes. Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one. Amy, please believe me for 20 minutes." He pleads, grasping her wrist. After some internal conflict, Amy unlocks the car door and the Doctor gives Evangeline an appreciative glance as she steps up to him and straightens his tie. He would need all the support he could get if he was going to survive Amy's wrath after this.

"What do we do?"

"Stop that nurse."

**Sorry for the delay guys! I figured I might as well post today seeing as the new episode is on tonight! *jumps up and down wildly* So I hope this explains a lot and don't worry, Evangeline will not be a blonde forever, however I'm still having an inner debate on whether or not I should change her profession. What do you guys think? It's not like I'll take away her smarts or anything, she'll just change her mind a bit thanks to a certain bow-tied gallifreyan. Thanks! Rate and Review! ~Lady of the Lost**


	5. No More Nonsense

**Author's Note: Don't own anything! This chapter is a bit longer than the others, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter five:**

**No More Nonsense**

* * *

"Stop that nurse." The Doctor demanded, motioning towards a man standing just across the park, holding a camera phone, and covered from head to foot in blue hospital scrubs. Evangeline squinted her eyes at him, why did he look so familiar?

"The sun's going out and you're photographing a man and his dog, why?"

"Amy, Lina?" The nurse asks looking just a little surprised as he surveyed the sisters, especially to the former, who now recognising him gives him a small smile and wave.

"Hi! Oh, this is Rory, he's a... friend." Amy explains to the Doctor, and Evangeline couldn't help but frown at her, now was not the time for romantics, or dramatics for that matter.

"I thought he was your boyfriend?" Evangeline questions her sister, trying to help Rory out a bit.

"I am." Rory responds, making eye contact with Amy briefly as if to say I am, right? We've agreed on this.

"No. Kind of boyfriend." Amy states not looking at either Evangeline or Rory, and Evangeline couldn't help but feel bad for the poor guy.

"Amy!" He exclaims looking extremely offended. The Doctor let's out a sigh, as if exasperated and Evangeline rolls her brown eyes, oh here we go. She had always felt a kind of sisterly love for Rory, and even when they were kids she always seemed to be the only one out of her sister's friends who actually cared how he felt. After all, it was Rory and Evangeline who became closer, while Mels and Amy were attached at the hip.

"Man and dog, why?" The Doctor cuts in, clearly not one for dramatics either. Rory, who seems to notice him for the first time, looks startled and glances at the younger sibling for an answer.

"Oh, my God, it's him." He gasps, "How?"

"Just answer his question, please." Amy says not really suggesting it as much as demanding.

"It's him, though. The doctor. The Raggedy Doctor." He continues to stare at the Doctor, his mouth moving but no audible sounds coming out.

"Yeah, he came back." Evangeline comments, now slightly worried, after all this was Rory, and he never took shock to well. Ever.

"But he was a story. He was a game." His face now showing a very confused expression. Rather than asking his girlfriend about it though, he turns to the blonde girl, as she was always the kinder one during childhood. "Lina, why is he back?" The Doctor seems to be now fed up with the chatter, and grabs Rory by the front of his shirt.

"Man and dog - why? Tell me now."

"Sorry." Rory apologises sheepishly. "Because he can't be there. Because he's…"

"In a hospital, in a coma." The Doctor and the nurse say in usion, both of them coming to the same conclusion, as they stand nearly nose to nose. But then with Rory it was never hard considering he was practically Pinocchio, minus the lying of course.

"Yeah." Rory agrees, again.

"Knew it. Multi-form, you see?" At this the Doctor releases Rory's shirt, before brushing down his own tattered blue one, as if readjusting it would somehow make it more presentable "Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a live feed, a psychic link with a living but dormant mind." The multiform of Prisoner Zero snaps and snarls at the rather ragtag group now staring at it. The Doctor is by no means put off by it's hostility and walks closer to the alien cleverly hiding as a man and his dog.

"Prisoner Zero."

"What, there's a Prisoner Zero too?" Rory asks, incredulous, and Evangeline nods her blonde head, there will be a lot of explaining to do after this. Suddenly, there is a loud buzzing noise coming from the sky and all four look up to see a giant spaceship fly over the small park, a huge luminous blue eyes swiveling back and forth out of the belly of the ship. The Doctor grabs his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, and the other three look at him with varying expressions of doubt.

"See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver." He says almost excitedly, and he holds his screwdriver above his head and switches it on, grinning like a maniac as chaos erupts around the street. Streetlights and windows shatter, glass flying everywhere, as car alarms and sirens wail and blare, their owners looking about in utter confusion. He sure knows how to make a mess, Evangeline thought to herself as a red fire engine zooms down the street chased by it's firemen.

"I think someone's going to notice, don't you?" The Doctor states, grinning from ear to ear, and Prisoner Zero barks clearly not as pleased about this as he. The Doctor lowers his screwdriver and aims it at a red phone box just on the corner, and it explodes in a shower of sparks. The screwdriver almost instantly sparks and he drops it on the emerald green grass, as if it had burnt him.

"No, no, no, don't do that!" He stomps about unhappily, frustration playing across his face as the ship heads away, disappearing as if it was never there.

"Look, it's going." Rory comments.

"Rors, I don't think that's a good thing in our case." Evangeline says quietly as she sidles up just behind him places a hand on his arm.

"No, come back, he's here! Come back! He's here, Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is..." The Doctor shouts defeatedly as he waves his arms wildly in the air, trying to get the attention of an already gone alien craft. Meanwhile, Evangeline turns just in time to see Prisoner Zero turn into a golden mist and seep down into the drain.

"Doctor! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain." Amy remarks pointing with a long slender hand to where the multiform had once stood.

"Well, of course it did." The Doctor snaps, inspecting his now smoldering screwdriver with a look of intense sadness, not unlike the look a child has when they have just dropped their ice cream off of the cone.

"What do we do now?" Evangeline asks, honestly not able to see a way out herself.

"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open." He explains, talking more to himself than the three others. "No TARDIS, no screwdriver, 17 minutes. Come on, think. Think!" With that, he strides over purposefully to the drain where not seconds ago the prisoner had fled.

"So that thing, THAT hid in my house for 14 years?" Amy peers down the drain, a slightly revolted look plastered on her face.

"Multi-forms can live for millennia. 14 years is a pit-stop, just like it was for me." The Doctor says, earning three uneasy glances from his companions.

"So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute?" Evangeline questions, just a tad doubtful at the irony.

"They're looking for him, but followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix. They're only late cos I am."

"Well, maybe you should stop being late all the time, and we wouldn't be in this mess." She replies, muttering under her breath softly, but the Doctor all the same whipped his head around to smirk at her.

"What's he on about?" Rory inquires, making eye contact with the two girls, who both shrugged, it may just be best not to ask.

"Now, sport, give me your phone." The Doctor orders, holding out his hand for the mobile device, Rory all the while just staring at him perplexed.

"How can he be real? He was never real." Rory blurts, still not really getting the whole gist of the situation.

"Phone, now, give me!" Commands the Doctor, this time a little more forcefully, and Rory hands him the cell cautiously.

"He was just a game. We were kids. You made me dress up as him." Rory says gesturing towards the floppy haired man, as the former went through the photos Rory had taken.

"These are all coma patients?"

"Yeah."

"No, they're not. They're all the multi-form. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero." The Doctor clarifies, not really caring whether or not he was being rude to the now partially gaping nurse, who was not even getting any notice from his girlfriend.

"He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?" Amy asks bewildered, and Evangeline can't help but shake her head. Why on earth would a dog be in a coma? She rolled her eyes, exasperated, could her sister be any more thick?

"The coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog." The Doctor explains, before he goes off on another train of thought. "Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one."

"Thanks." Rory says, downhearted.

"Jeff?" Evangeline and Amy say at the same time, the first a lot more disbelieving than the latter, Jeff had never really struck her as the most attractive person, but then she normally went for smarts and personality over looks.

"Oh, thanks." Rory comments, throwing his hands in the air, as if to say great, I've not only just lost my cell phone to a madman, now I've lost my girlfriend too.

"He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop. Big bag, big laptop, I need Jeff's laptop." The so called, madman states. "You two, get to the hospital, get everyone out, clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done. Evangeline, you're coming with me."

"Can't I come with you?" Amy practically begs, batting her eyelashes like she was trying to make a hurricane.

"No, you go with nursie boy." With that the Doctor grabs the younger sister's hand, dragging her along in the direction of Jeff and his grandmother's house.

"So why Winters?" The Doctor asks, and Evangeline almost brings them both to a complete stop, looking at the man as if he is insane.

"Is now really the time for 20 questions?"

"Why not? We have time to kill before we get there." He suggests, not really paying attention to where he was leading them.

"Doctor?!"

"What?" He questions, turning around to see her giving him a reprimanding look. "We can run and talk at the same time."

"Doctor, this is the house!" Evangeline declares, pulling him down the walkway, before he can run past.

"So maybe we can't..." The Doctor trails off, and they burst through the doorway, clambering up the stairs as quickly as possible. They throw open a door, to find Jeff lying on his bed using his laptop.

"Hello. Laptop, give me!" The Doctor demands, making a grab for the device. But, Jeff refuses to let go, a mortified expression on his face.

"No, no, no, no, wait, hang on!" Jeff pleads, pulling the laptop closer to his chest.

"It's fine, just give it to us." Evangeline says, and the Doctor uses the momentary distraction to seize it from Jeff's iron grip. Settling on the bottom of the bed, Evangeline took a seat beside the Doctor, and scoffs completely disgusted.

"Blimey! Get a girlfriend, Jeff." The Doctor announces, typing wildly onto the keyboard, bring up window after window of computer codes. The door swings open and Jeff's Grandmother enters the room, and Evangeline glances at Jeff who seems to be hoping this is some twisted nightmare.

"Gran." Jeff squeaks out, but the woman doesn't seem to notice.

"What are you doing?" The elderly woman asks, not noticing her grandson's discomfort. The Doctor answers not even glancing up from his screen.

"The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big video conference call." He continues typing, "All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore."

"Ooh, I like Patrick Moore." The older woman gushes, clasping her hands together as if nothing could make her happier, Jeff puts his head in his hands.

"I'll get you his number, but watch him, he's a devil." The Doctor warns.

"You can't just hack in on a call like that." Jeff voices, and Evangeline raises an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, he can."

"What? How?" Jeff asks, skeptical and the Doctor just holds his psychic paper up to the webcam, not paying any attention to Evangeline or Jeff.

"Who are you? This is a secure call. What are you doing?" One of the experts on screen demands, glaring at the man it the ragged apparel with something akin to mistrust.

"Hello. I know, you should switch me off." The Doctor spouts off, "But before you do, watch this."

"It's here too, I'm getting it." A second expert says, peering at his own screen, while the Doctor works furiously.

"Fermat's Theorem, the proof, and I mean the real one, never seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault, I slept in." The Doctor exclaims nonchalantly, as if everyone knew Pierre de Fermat. "Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie - why electrons have mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster-than-light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention." He dictates, typing something into the mobile he had taken from Rory.

"Sir, what are you doing?"

"I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super-fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. Why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. OK, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish - whatever you've got. Any questions?"

"Who's your lady friend?" Patrick Moore queries, peering at Evangeline who is seated right beside the genius, she cringes slightly as the Doctor glances at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Patrick, behave!" The Doctor, says.

"But is she taken?" At this the Doctor, glances over at the blonde, looking at her questioningly.

"Don't know, haven't asked." The Doctor comments, briefly deterred, before snapping back to the problem at hand. "But that's not the point."

"What does this virus do?" One of the experts asks, still confused.

"It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters, it gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But, yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain." The Doctor says, and silence follows as both Evangeline and the Doctor turns to the owner of the laptop. "Jeff, you're my best man."

"Your what? Why can't Lina explain?" Jeff inquires, startled. The Doctor gives him a grim look, and closes the laptop's lid partway.

"Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff. Right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world."

"Why me?" The man asks still shocked.

"It's your bedroom. Now go, go, go. Evangeline, c'mon." The Doctor says, pulling Evangeline from the bed with him, and heading off towards the door.

"OK, guys, let's do this." Jeff requests, just as the pair re-enters.

"Oh, and delete your internet history." The Doctor mentions sheepishly, before Evangeline grabs him by his sleeve and drags him from the room. The pair run from the house, and the Doctor looks about and they both dash off down the street towards a red fire engine.

"Please, tell me you are not going to do what I think you are." Evangeline complains breathlessly, but the Doctor just swings the door open, grinning like the maniac he is.

"So, how does twenty questions sound?" He asks as she sits down in the passenger seat, and she let's out a sigh.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." He states, turning on the vehicle. "So, why Winters? And Lina too? Is that also what you go by? Lina Winters?"

"Yeah, Lina's a nickname Rory gave me and it caught on. And I like my last name. Plus my birthday's in winter and I changed it on my eighteenth birthday, when it was snowing. It made sense at the time." She explains, remembering the day perfectly as the day her life started. The Doctor is quiet for a moment as they drive swiftly down the street. Clearing his throat he looks at her, a strange emotion in his eyes.

"Why did you stop believing in me?" He asks, fixing her with a steady stare, and the vehicle swerves.

"Pay attention!" She says, and he snaps his attention back to the road in front of him. "And why does it matter? I believe now, don't I? I mean, not all of us can pine after you every second of our lives like Amy." Suddenly the cell phone that the Doctor had borrowed from Rory, rings, and Evangeline grabs the steering wheel as the Doctor lets go of it to answer the mobile.

"Hello?" He answers, and Evangeline can just barely hear her sister jabbering on the other end, something about not being able to get in. She rolls her eyes, and snatches the phone from the man's hand.

"Look in the mirror." She speaks into the phone.

"Why? Oh, right haha, uniform!" Amy exclaims, before adding, "You know you're probably going to need a car, right?" At this the Doctor takes the phone and yells into it.

"We've commandeered a vehicle!" He shouts, switching on the sirens for her to hear, and he hangs up.

"Why did you want to be a doctor?" The Doctor asks as he hands the phone over to his companion.

"Oh, we're back to that are we?"

"Yep! Why?"

"I don't know!" She says, frustrated. "I just found something I excelled at and ran with it, I mean, it got me out of here didn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but do you like it?" He asks, still thinking about all of the questions he can interrogate her with.

"Yeah, sometimes!" The phone rings again, cutting off their conversation. Evangeline answers it, putting it on speaker phone.

"Are you in?" Asks the Doctor.

"Yep." Amy answers, "But so is Prisoner Zero."

"You need to get out of there!" The Doctor states. Evangeline can hear a lot of commotion in the background, and snarls can be heard from the speakers.

"Amy? Amy, what's happening?" The Doctor yells into the phone, when they don't hear anything for a bit.

"Amy, talk to us!" Evangeline commands, worry creeping into the pit of her stomach as she spoke.

"We're in the coma ward. But it's here, it's getting in." The Doctor seems to think for a moment, and then looks at Evangeline as they drive into the hospital parking lot.

"Wait, Ames. Which window are you?" Evangeline asks.

"What, sorry?" Comes Amy's confused voice. At this point the Doctor is practically beaming at the younger sibling, she really had been bright as a child, and nothing had changed.

"Brilliant, Evangeline! Now, which window?" There is a pause before Amy answers the question.

"First floor on the left, fourth from the end." They hang up, and the Doctor hands the phone over to Evangeline.

"I need you to send a text."

"Saying what?"

"Duck! On my count, ready one, two, three!" Evangeline sends the text just seconds before their ladder crashes through the mentioned window.

"You're not afraid of heights are you?"

"No."

"Good, get climbing." At that the pair scramble onto the ladder, taking only a few seconds to reach the now broken window.

"Right! Hello! Am I late? No, three minutes to go. So still time." The Doctor says dropping into the window, and holding out a hand to help Evangeline as she came to the sill.

"Time for what, Time Lord?" A woman asks, as she stands next to two little girls, and Evangeline exchanges a glance with Amy, confirming her suspicion, this was Prisoner Zero.

"Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies." The Doctor demands forcefully.

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire." The multiform says with poison in it's words as it glares at the four standing in front of her.

"OK. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again - just leave."

"I did not open the crack." The Prisoner responds, sneering.

"Somebody did." Evangeline says, speaking up and stepping forward to stand next to the Doctor, arms crossed against her chest.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe - don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?" Prisoner Zero taunts, switching to a child's voice. "The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know." She says, singsongy. "Doesn't know, doesn't know! The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall." It finishes, back in it's normal voice. Suddenly there is a clicking sound and everyone turns around to look at the clock on the opposite wall.

"And we're off! Look at that. Look at that!" The Doctor exclaims, pointing at the clock that now read 0:00. "Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever. But do you know what's happening right now?"

"In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing?They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute?" The Doctor takes the mobile device from his pocket.

"The source, by the way, is right here. Oh! And I think they just found us!" He says, somewhat cheerfully as a bright light shines through the windows of the hospital.

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me." The Alien responds, a cruel smile forming on all three of it's mouths.

"Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is - no TARDIS, no screwdriver - two minutes to spare." He holds out his arms out, obviously proud of himself. "Who da man?" The three humans in the room look at him with a bit of humor. "Oh, I'm never saying that again! Fine."

"Then I shall take a new form." Prisoner Zero, states matter-of-factly.

"Oh, stop it, you know you can't. Takes months to form that kind of psychic link."

"And I've had years." The alien says, suddenly glowing brightly and Evangeline abruptly sees black creeping into her vision, as she crumples to the floor like a ragdoll. She can just barely hear someone calling out her name as everything goes dark, and pain rips through her body, is this really happening?

**Read, Rate, Review! So how was that, eh? I'm still up for suggestions on whether or not Evangeline should join the Doctor and Amy for their adventures right off the bat, or come in with Rory. I feel like every fic I've ever read that adds an extra character has their character in that first bit so I think it would be quite interesting for Evangeline to meet River at the opening of the Pandorica, but hey I'm totally open for opinions. Next chapter should be up either on Saturday or next Wednesday. ~LadyoftheLost**


	6. Way to Be

**Yes, I am updating a little early! Hopefully, you all will enjoy this chapter as it is the last one of the Eleventh Hour.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except Evangeline/Lina/Eva or whatever you want to call her. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six:**

**Way to Be**

The Doctor turns around just in time to see Evangeline crumple to the ground, her doe brown eyes rolling back into her head as she falls. Rushing forward, he kneels down beside her, checking her pulse while brushing some of her dyed blonde locks out of her face. The spaceship can be heard from outside as it scans the hospital frantically.

"No! Lina! You've got to hold on. Don't sleep! Don't you dare! You've got to stay awake, c'mon Evangeline please." The Doctor says, panic starting to set in when he feels only a very weak pulse. He pulls out his sonic screwdriver, and puts it over the unconscious girl, looking desperately for an answer. Rory clears his throat from the background, and the time lord glances up to see both Amy and her "boyfriend" looking back and forth between him and the other alien.

"Doctor?" Rory motions to Prisoner Zero, who has now taken on a different form. This time as a man with floppy brown hair, a large chin, pale skin, and very ragged clothing. The Doctor looks at him confused.

"Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?" The Doctor states, surveying Prisoner Zero with something akin to amusement.

"It's you." Rory explains, and the Doctor just gapes at him, taken aback.

"Me? Is that what I look like?"

"You don't know?" Amy questions crossing her arms over her chest, an almost aloof air surrounding her, as she gazed steadily between the Doctor and the motionless body of her sister, all the while another feeling tugging at her heart. Worry.

"Busy day." The Doctor says, shrugging as he stands up, facing Prisoner Zero. "Why me, though? You're linked with her. Why are you copying me?"

"I'm not. Silly little Evangeline Pond, or is it Winters? She may not be as much of a child as her sister but she still wished just as hard for your return. And now, just you being here has given this little lost sheep a shepherd, oh how lost she is now, wishing for her impossible Doctor to save her." The Doctor version of Prisoner Zero sneers, "What a disappointment you've been, but yet she still dreams about you, funny it was me she used to dream of."

"No, she's dreaming about me cos she can hear me." With a renewed energy he dashes back over to the fallen girl. "Evangeline, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see? Remember your sister went inside. I tried to stop her, but she did. When she came back out, she explained what she saw, and you immediately knew what she had seen. Why? Because you had seen what she saw. Think of that now, remember!" The Doctor commands, placing both his hands on either side of her head, as if to will her to do his bidding. All of a sudden, Prisoner Zero glows bright gold and transforms into it's true form.

"No... no... No!" Prisoner Zero screeches, and the Doctor turns to face it.

"Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself." The Doctor tells it, as a bright light catches it. It begins to writhe and shake.

"Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained." A loud voice says, and Prisoner Zero bares it's teeth at the humans.

"Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall." Prisoner Zero hisses, and it disappears. There is a loud whoosh of air as the ship leaves. The Doctor runs to the window and pulls the mobile out of his pocket, dialing.

"The sun - it's back to normal, right? That's... That's good, yeah? That means it's over." Evangeline groans from the corner, earning the attention of everyone. "Lina? Are you OK? Are you with us?" Rory asks concerned, as he helps her up.

"What happened? Why does my head hurt so much?" She asks, as her head pounds.

"He did it. The Doctor did it." Rory exclaims, relief leaking into his voice. "And you kind of got knocked out by Prisoner Zero." She gives him a questioning look, but Rory just shrugs.

"No, I didn't do it." The Doctor says by the window, still furiously typing into the phone.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Evangeline inquires walking over to stand next to him.

"Tracking the signal back." He turns to Rory, an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry, in advance."

"About what?"

"The bill." Turning away he speaks into the phone, none too politely. "Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established, level 5 planet, and you were going to burn it? What...? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here. Now!" He hangs up and tosses the cell back to Rory. "OK. Now I've done it." He swiftly leaves the ward, and all three of the others follow, Amy quicker than the rest.

"Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?" Rory questions, bewildered, as they follow the Doctor down another corridor.

"Where are you going?" Amy asks.

"The roof. No, hang on." He enters another room, and goes over to a bin of clothes, searching through them wildly, and tossing things he didn't like to the side.

"What's in here?" Amy eyes the pile of discarded clothes that was steadily getting higher.

"I'm saving the world - I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show!" The Doctor answers.

"Wait a second. You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens," The Doctor starts stripping of his clothes. "deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off... Amy, he's taking his clothes off." He states, giving Amy a somewhat reprimanding look, Evangeline can feel her face turning bright red.

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you." The Doctor continues to get undressed, clearly not caring if they watched or not.

"Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know." Rory states as he and Evangeline both turn their backs on the scene, however Amy does not.

"Are you not you going to turn your back?" Evangeline asks, incredulous. Amy gives her a scathing glare, before turning back to the Doctor.

"Nope." Evangeline and Rory exchange a look, and keep their backs turned, waiting impatiently. When the Doctor finally announces he's done the swivel back around to find him now in a long sleeved shirt, trousers with suspenders and a handful of ties and bowties draped around his neck. Not even glancing at his companions, he climbs a set of stairs and walks out onto the roof to where the Atraxi are waiting.

"So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving." Amy snaps as her and the other two walk onto the roof, standing just a little behind the time lord.

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now." He exclaims, and the eye seems to disconnect from the ship and scans the Doctor.

"You are not of this world." The Atraxi's voice booms through the air, sending shivers down Evangeline's spine.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it." The Doctor comments, still examining the ties around his neck. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"Is this world important?" The Atraxi ask, ignoring the Doctor's previous statement.

"Important? What's that mean, important?" He tosses a tie behind his back and Rory catches it. "6 billion people live here - is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi?" He asks, as he throws yet another tie over his shoulder landing on Amy, who hands it to Lina. "Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. IS this world a threat?" At this the Atraxi projects a holographic image of Earth throughout history, the humans in every one of them.

"No."

"Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" The Doctor says.

"No."

"OK. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here." As the Doctor speaks the projector shows multiple different creatures. As Evangeline watches a sense of dread overcomes her as silver robots, a giant woman-spider, an octopus on legs, and many more, she assumed, aliens appeared. "Oh, there have been so many! And what you've got to ask is... what happened to them?" The projection now flips through picture after picture of ten different men, but on the tenth the Doctor step through it, a huge smile on his face. "Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically... run!"

At that, the Atraxi ship flies away, and Amy and Lina laugh, while Rory just looks on with a very relieved expression on his face. The Doctor reaches into his pocket and pulls out a glowing key, and his smile seems to get even brighter as he looks at it.

"Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?" Lina asks as they all look down from the sky to see the Doctor gone. They all exchange a look, and quickly race through the hospital, following the Doctor as fast as they can. They pass street after street until finally the trio reaches Amy and Lina's childhood home just as the giant blue police box is dematerializing. The girls glance at each other, a similar expression of hope and longing on both of their faces.

"He'll be back." Amy says, taking her sister's hand. But little did they know, it would take a bit longer than five minutes.

**Alright, so I lied about only updating on Wednesday's and Saturday's, at least not completely. I just really wanted to get this episode done, I mean I love it, don't get me wrong, but there are a lot more exciting episodes to move on from. Read, Rate, and Review! Also, There's a poll up on my profile page asking when Lina should start travelling with the Doctor and Amy, answer it if you want. Thanks ~ LadyoftheLost.**


	7. Runaway Bride

**Hey everyone! Sorry I'm a so late, I had some midterms to finish and study for... French and math class are my ultimate enemies... plus I went on a bit of a trip. Anyway, the results of the poll are up and most wanted Lina to come in after the weeping angels so you know what that means! Fun, fun, fun! Well for me anyway, not really for Lina :) Poor dear.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Lina, which I'll be honest, I'm perfectly happy with that.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**Prologue:**

**Short lived**

* * *

She couldn't believe it, her sister was getting married. Evangeline tucks a strand of red hair behind her ear, as she walks up the steps of her childhood home. Pulling out her key that Amy had given her just a year before, she unlocks the door, her overnight bag on the steps beside her. Not only had her sister given her a key, she also had wanted her to help plan her wedding, even though Lina had tried to refuse. The sisters had reconnected in the last two years after their not so imaginary, imaginary friend payed them a visit, and Evangeline couldn't help but feel it was for the better.

Heck she had even realized that her hatred towards her ginger roots was silly, and Amelia even went with her to get her hair re-dyed until the natural color grew back. And for the first time in awhile, she really found a friend in her older sister. Evangeline personally hoped it would be for a long time, but little does she know, their reunion might be a little short-lived.

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**Runaway Bride**

* * *

"Ames, you're going to have do something with your hair!"

"No, I'm not! Just because I'm getting married does not mean that I have to curl my hair like a poodle's!" Amy huffed, not really too perturbed at her sister, and Lina, smiling all the while, knew that.

"I didn't say like a poodle, I didn't even say banana curls! Rory will probably like it..." She prompted to her older sister wiggling her eyebrows at her, as if to remind her it wasn't just her own wedding day. Amy rolled her eyes at her antics.

"Fine, fine alright! Okay, curls it is! Just let me get some tea first. Do you want some?" Amy asks skipping over to her bedroom door, before turning back around. "Actually, no nevermind I'm not offering."

"What why not? I like tea." Lina whined, already knowing the answer to her question. The last time she had come over she had drank mug after mug, and by the looks of it Amy didn't want her tea and biscuit supply to run out.

"Don't act stupid, Lina. It doesn't suit you." With that Amy, strides out of her bedroom supposedly going to get said tea. Lina grins at her retreating back, actually happy for once. Going into the bathroom she turned on the faucet, splashing her face, and pulling back her deep red hair. She could just barely hearing a wheezing noise coming from the outside, but she shrugs it off thinking it was one of the neighbors doing something or other. Turning off the water, she dries her face and goes back into Amy's bedroom. Her sister's wedding dress is hanging in the corner, the light catching every inset jewel and sparkle.

Lina glances at the clock; how long has her sister been getting tea? That's weird. She's been gone downstairs for a good twenty minutes. An uneasy sensation was starting to settle into her stomach. Amy had always been the punctual and messy one, meaning not only would she have been back by now, but she would have left a mess of gigantic proportions in her wake. Without a second thought Lina dashes down the stairs to the kitchen, only to find a cup of tea on the floor. It's previously intact red china is cracked in various places and the tea surrounds it not unlike blood surrounds a murder victim's body.

Suddenly she hears the noise from the bathroom yet again, this time louder and much clearer. Why is that so familiar? She can't help but wonder until a second later she remembers; the Doctor.

"What?!" She shouts aloud, sprinting up the stairs, taking them two at a time. She flies onto the landing, swinging her sister's bedroom door open with a crash, knocking down several picture frames in the process, only to see her sister pinning a certain bow-tied man to his blue box, their positions leaving nothing to the imagination.

"What?!" She exclaims yet again, this time only a little more incredulous. "What are you doing here? And AMELIA are you forgetting something?" She practically screams at her sister, knowing full well that she had in fact not, when she saw the look on her older sibling's face.

"And you! How could you let her do this? This is Rory we're talking about." She says jamming her finger into the Doctor's chest, and he backs up slowly looking extremely frightened.

"I- what? No! She- she was the one who- I didn't know! She just came onto me!" The Doctor stumbles over his words at the woman in front of him, a look of confusion leaking into his eyes.

"You're the one who let her!" Lina reminds him, and he has the decency to look ashamed. "How long have you been here?" The Doctor glances away sheepishly.

"Erm- ah, well I was under the impression that Amy was the only one home." He explains, being careful to not look the older sibling in the eye. "You know what? Lina, c'mon." With that he grabs her by the wrist and before she knew it her and the Doctor were inside his blue box.

"What do you think you're doing?" The young woman demands, crossing her arms over her chest. "What about Amy?" The Doctor raises his eyebrows at her as he whirls around to face her, looking about pointedly at their surroundings.

"Oh my god!" She spins in a circle, her mouth in a perfect O shape as she looks about his ship. "Is this it? Is this the TARDIS?" She asks breathtaken.

"You bet! Time and relative dimension in space! The best spaceship and time machine in all of time and space!" He grins down at her and races around the console pulling down random levers, and pressing colored buttons. "And you know what?"

"What?" She responds curiously, what else could this machine be?

"She's all mine!" He smiles like a maniac at the console room shakes, sending both of them to the floor. Blinking her eyes furiously to rid the black spots from hitting the ground so fast, Lina gets to her feet.

"What did you just do? Did we just leave Amy behind? Like..." She glares at him now, realisation shining in her eyes. "Oh my god! You took her, and- and you left me behind!" His smile falls quickly and now he fidgets like a child being scolded for being naughty.

"It's not my fault! She never told me anything! She just raced in and well-"

"She didn't say a word. Not a single word. Not about getting married or the fact her sister was home, or anything did she?" The Doctor runs his hand through his floppy hair, not meeting her blazing eyes, and she shakes her head, disgusted, at him. "Nevermind, why am I even asking? She only ever thinks of herself."

"Um- well, anyway, I'll be right back." With that he dashes out the door before she can react, closing it behind him with a snap.

"What!?" Running to the door herself she tries to open it, throwing all her weight at it, but finds she can't. "Really, REALLY?" She shouts through the wood, knowing he probably can't hear her, after all he had been the one to lock her in. What was that supposed to accomplish? Fuming she stalks to the center of the control area, all the while observing it like a hawk. There had to be a way out! Out of the corner of her eye she could see a set of stairs leading up and out of the main room, which while magnificent, had only one way in and out, which happened to be locked.

"Fine!" Lina shouts to the air or the TARDIS itself, she didn't really care. "Have it your way! But don't think this is my fault if I mess with something." The room makes a noise at that, and Lina can't help but smirk. So the machine could hear her. Running up the stairs she flies through the door and down another set of stairs only to find herself back in the immediate room she had just left.

"What? That's not fair! It's not my fault he locked me in here!" Going back the way she came she sprints up the sets of stairs and this time turns a sharp corner, only to find herself yet again back where she had started. "This is impossible! C'mon I know you can hear me! Surely you don't agree with him letting me just be trapped here." She calls to the empty room, hoping the machine would understand or at least answer. Out of nowhere a hologram appears, this time of a woman with black scraggly bee-hive-ish hair and a hideous dress.

"Naturally, I don't agree. I never agree with him bringing in strays." The woman answers her voice ringing out with an almost robotic quality. "But needless to say, he's locked you in, which I can do nothing about."

"Yes, you can! You just don't want to! I mean doesn't this bother you? He's locked me inside of you!" Lina exclaims, frustrated. "Please, I don't care if you let me go anywhere else in here, just let me out!" The woman laughs at that, a strange sound altogether.

"Let you out? You are nothing but a little pest, why would I help you?" The woman asks demandingly, clearly not caring about the situation at all. Lina runs to the door quickly, only to find it open up abruptly.

"Oh you couldn't have done that before could... you." Lina says but quickly stops seeing that it was Rory and the Doctor standing in the doorway, the latter looking at her with a look of apprehension.

"Who were you talking to?" He inquires, lightly pushing her out of the way to let himself and Rory in.

"Her!" Lina turns to point to the holographic woman, but finds she's disappeared, the minx! "I- nevermind. Doesn't matter. More importantly why is he here, and why am-" The TARDIS jerks about yet again and both Rory and Lina tumble to the grated floor. "Why do you keep doing that?" Lina demands of the Doctor as he walks past her throwing open the door for a second time, as she helps Rory, who is now rubbing his head, to his feet.

"I'm getting his fiancé, and your sister." All of a sudden Amy pushes past the Doctor to the inside, rambling on about being left behind, when she notices her husband to be standing there, a grim expression plastered on his face.

"Why is he here? Why are both of them here?" The elder sibling says, glaring at the Doctor who was now leaning up against the console, arms crossed.

"Yes, why am I here? Wherever here is." Rory adds throwing a look at the bowtied madman.

"Here is the TARDIS! My time machine it's basically a-"

"Different dimension?"

"A different dimension... wait what? How did you know that?" The Doctor asks incredulously, Rory shrugs, his arms crossing over his chest, staring the time traveller down.

"I've been doing some research after the last time you came." He answers, "For my own good, and theirs." He explains motioning to the two girls who are looking at him with a kind of awe.

"Yeah, okay. Anyway, I'm taking you and Amelia on a well needed romantic trip. And I owe your friend here a trip or three." He answers blatantly. "To Venice!" He yells pulling down a lever next to him, and the whole room jerks. Rory and Lina exchange a glance, what are they getting themselves into?

* * *

**Rate and Review, dears! Again, I am so sorry for posting so late, I have had a lot on my hands. So, Venice is indeed next, and the quad team (should I call them that?) is in for one heck of an adventure! Poor Lina, poor poor Lina. This will not be the last time she is tormented by the TARDIS, not by a long shot. I hopefully will be posting on saturday or sunday, as I have some responsibilities to attend to on Saturday. See you then~ Theladyofthelost**


	8. How To Get Lost in Venice

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So here's another one. Be warned I'm messing with the plot a bit... okay kind of a lot but with good reason! I swear! In this chapter I switch back and forth between point of views a little even though it's in third person. So yeah... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, clearly.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**How To Get Lost in Venice**

* * *

The doors of the TARDIS swung open to reveal their new destination, and Rory and Lina couldn't help but gape in wonder. The Doctor and Amy, however hardly stopped to take a breath and ran out into the street where they had landed, not looking back to see if the other two were behind them. Following closely behind, Lina and Rory rushed after them, taking in everything with looks of awe, only coming back to the present when the Doctor suddenly threw open his arms wide, a maniacal grin plastered on his face, eyes bright.

"Venice! Venezia! La Serenissima! Impossible city. Preposterous city!" His three companions exchange looks, Rory's however, was not nearly as lighthearted as his fiancé, and Lina only crossed her arms over her chest, not quite forgiving him over being left behind. Not surprisingly, the Doctor didn't notice any of this and kept on jabbering about while the other three tried to keep up. "Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun. It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding... constantly... Just beautiful! Oh, you gotta love Venice. And so many people did. Byron, Napoleon, Casanova. Oooh, that reminds me." He looks worriedly at his watch, before letting out a sigh of relief. "1580. That's all right. Casanova doesn't get born for 145 years. Don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken." The remaining parts of the quartet all look at him incredulous.

"Sorry, what? Did you just say you owe Casanova a chicken?" Lina asks, briefly forgetting her grudge to ask about what he just said.

"Yeah, well... Long story. We had a bet." The Doctor says quickly, running a hand through his hair and looking sheepish just as a man dressed all in black steps out in front of the Doctor.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection." The man demands, clearly some sort of Venetian official. The Doctor simply shrugs, and holds up a slip of blank paper, looking all the while slightly pompous.

"There you go, fella." The official snatches it from him, an expression of shock crossing his face. "All to your satisfaction, I think you'll find." The Doctor adds, and the official gapes at them for a moment before going into a deep bow.

"I am so sorry, Your Holiness. I didn't realise." The man says breathlessly as the Doctor takes back the paper. Lina looks over his shoulder curiously to see a blank sheet of paper, which seems to be almost flickering back and forth in between pure white and words, like it can't make up it's mind. She raises her eyebrows chancing a glance at the Doctor, who didn't seem to notice, as he is still talking with the official.

"No worries. You were just doing your job." He says waving off the black robed man nonchalantly. "Sorry, what exactly is your job?"

"Checking for aliens, visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them." The man answers in a quickfire response, clearly wanting to impress his "holiness". Lina and Rory share a bemused glance, and she snickers quietly behind her hand, catching the attention of the Doctor and Amy. However, the latter is too busy whining to catch the joke.

"Oh, that's nice! See where you've brought me?" Amy slaps the Doctor's arm playfully and the left out pair both frown at the interaction. "The plague!" The official becomes flustered, not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

"Don't worry, Viscountess." He gives yet another deep bow, and Amy sighs, tipping her head towards him as if to say yes, yes, please, do treat me like royalty."No, we're under quarantine here, no-one comes in, no-one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri." At this he points to the crest on the wooden box he's carrying, an inscription of some sort of snakish creature in the shape of a giant C.

What a strange crest, Evangeline couldn't help to think, as far as she knew most families in the 1500's had more of a majestic and medieval quality to them, and not to mention a well-known and wealthy family's crest would have been around for centuries. It's too... modern, at least for the 1500's. Lina was so busy thinking back to those extra history courses she'd taken in college that she didn't notice that Amy and the Doctor had already started to stroll off, leaving Rory to follow after them. Snapping out of her reverie she looks to where her companions had been seconds ago to find them not there, and neither was the official.

"What? Again!" She huffs blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. How was it possible that she got left behind twice in an hour, and this time she wasn't so sure the Doctor would come back. Think Lina, think! If you were the Doctor what would you do? She shook her head, deep in thought and started walking towards what she hoped was the waterline or something of that nature. This is useless! For all I know he'd just go about just causing general trouble... It was as if a lightbulb went off in her head. How else would he cause trouble than going to the most important people in the city? The Calvierris! Now the only problem was finding them...

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

The Doctor, Rory, and Amy were all standing by a railing, all three of them with their elbows propped up, watching the scene across the river take place. A group of women were gathered across the waterway, dressed in white gowns and purple headscarves, and to top it of umbrellas. The townspeople around the trio whispered and gossiped amongst themselves, words like Calvierri girls, school, and patron, all seemed to flow throughout the conversations of the Venicians.

Suddenly, a man runs up to the procession, and begins to lift the girls' veils

"What do you want?" A woman asks as he goes from girl to girl.

"Where's my Isabella?" He demands.

"What are you doing? Get away from there." The woman commands, as a row of guards file out of the building behind them. The man however, doesn't seem to notice and continues searching.

"Isabella! Isabella!" The man's jaw drops and he backs away quickly. "It's me!"

One of the girls in white comes towards him and opens her mouth, hissing, and whatever she showed him obviously frightened him and he falls over onto the ground trying to escape.

"Girls, come along!" The woman yells, and the girls continue their walk, and a man off the side presses his foot into the fallen man's chest, keeping him down. Rory, Amy, and the Doctor all exchange glances, though they cannot hear what is being said they can guess the premise, as the other man leaves with a swirl of his cloak, leaving the shouting man to the guards.

"Isabella! It's me!" The two guards lift him from the ground, pushing him away.

"What was that about?" Amy asks the Doctor only to find him not there. Rory, however, looks around for another person.

"I hate it when he does that!" Amy complains, but Rory just frowns, a worried look getting into his eyes.

"Um, Amy, I think we might have a bit of a more important problem." She turns to him, obviously confused.

"Like what? Shouldn't we be finding the Doctor? What else could we be doing?" She says sassily, hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at her fiancé, before turning away looking for the Doctor in the crowd.

"I don't know, maybe your sister." Now that got her attention.

* * *

Lina was lost, well sort of lost. But who could blame her? The only bits she only really knew about Venice itself was about the canals and probably about St. Marks Square, which she was pretty sure was on the other side of the river. She had wandered around for awhile but she soon realised that finding the Doctor and his two companions would prove to be impossible, so she looked for the next best thing, the patron. Walking down one of the sides of Venice's many canals, she came across an old woman tending her stall, going up to her she cleared her throat and the salt and peppered haired woman looks up at her a smile arched on her face.

"Do you need something, Love?" The elderly shopkeeper asks.

"Well, um, you see I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the Calvierri estate? A friend of mine said they were, um, going to meet me by the canal just near there and I've gotten a bit turned around." Lina explains, putting on her most innocent smile and apologetic face. The woman however, gave her a little frown.

"Oh, it's just west of here, just go down that road and take four rights and you're there." The woman gives Lina a worried look before adding. "I wouldn't go near there if I were you, dearie, strange things are afoot, dangerous things."

"What kind of strange things?" Lina inquires, wondering how the greatest patron family in Venice could be dangerous. The woman looks at her doubtfully, before motioning for Lina to lean in so she could hear her better, her voice lowered to a whisper.

"People have been talking. Families enroll their girls into the school, and when they wish to visit them they can't." She lowers her voice even more. "Some even say that they're experimenting on the girls, doing wicked things, perhaps even dark magic."

"Experiments? But can't anyone find out the truth?" Lina questions, and the woman's composure and expression gets even more serious.

"Yes... people have tried. But the girls and men that go in don't come back out." Her eyes dart back and forth about the street, as if she's afraid someone will overhear them. "I've already said too much, it's best if you get on your way." She gently pushed Lina away from her stall. "Just be careful, dear."

"I will, thank you!" Lina calls over her shoulder, but the old woman took no notice, she was now talking to a man dressed in a ridiculous hat and a red and purple venetian suit. Suddenly, the man looked up, and his eyes flashed to hers and his mouth opened to reveal fanged teeth, and Lina started to stumble, before she quickly turned around quickly and ran off towards the way the woman had pointed. Whether that was the correct way, Lina didn't know.

Her legs were burning from all the running, as she made the last right turn, to find herself right where the old woman said she'd be: The Calvierri School. She could no longer hear the man's footsteps behind her and she went closer to the gate, regaining her breath. The gold-gilded metal shined in the daylight and the guards didn't seem to notice her, and if they did they didn't acknowledge her. She was about to place her hand on the fence, when out of nowhere a hand clamped down on her shoulder and she whirled around to find a the man who had chased at her wickedly. A woman stepped out from behind him, eyeing Lina up and down, smirking, a strange look in her eye.

"Francesco, are you sure she'll do?" The woman inquires, observing Lina, as the girl in question looked desperately around for a way of escape. The man now looked at her, a menacing grin crossing his face, and Lina could feel her blood chill, her eyes growing large with fear, as she noticed his fangs looming menacingly close to her.

"Oh, yes mother, she'll do perfectly."

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! MWAHAHA! Sorry (not really)! Don't worry though, she'll be fine... maybe. So what do you guys think? Rate and Review! Please! I love hearing your opinions! See you all on Wednesday! ~TheLadyofthelost**


	9. Confined

**Author's Note: Chapter Nine right here! Enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews on the last one guys! So again in this chapter I'll be switching back and forth a little between POV. After all, Lina did get bit and captured and all so don't expect much from the Doctor... He never does realize that his companions wander off does he?**

** Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Lina!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

**Confined**

* * *

Lina's head was pounding when she finally opened her eyes a crack, and getting intensely more painful with the more she opened them. As her surroundings finally came into blurred focus, she tried to stand up only to meet restraints over her chest, pushing her back into her chair. Her sharp intake of breath muffled by a revolting rag that was stuffed almost down her throat. How did she get here? Whatever had happened must have affected her memory, because the last thing she remembered was being left behind by the Doctor, Rory, and Amy. Looking around desperately, she could feel a cold sweat start to break out on her brow, and her eyes grow larger when she noticed the rest of the room.

There were no windows and only one door, and this had a lock of enormous proportions just underneath it's handles. But that wasn't the worst part, no the worst part was the array of torture devices lining the walls like how a normal room would have drapes or paintings. Lina's heart was hammering out it's on brass drum concert by the time the man and woman from earlier came in, the man grinning wickedly, the woman looking merely bored. Struggling against her bonds, she glared up at them defiantly despite her tearing brown eyes and matted red hair, though the pair just seemed amused.

"Well, what do we have here? A little girl come to play?" The man says menacingly. "What cat's got your tongue." He sneers at her, and she scowls knowing full well that he was only taunting her.

"Francesco, stop it, and take out her damn gag! We need answers not a sniveling excuse of an ape." The woman, his mother, demands, rolling her eyes when he glowers at her momentarily before removing the dirty rag from Lina's mouth.

"Speak, ape." Francesco orders, as Lina nearly coughs up a lung at the foul air in the chamber around her, how could it taste better than it smelt? "I demand you talk, you human scum." He tries again, and this time Lina looks up at him with anger burning in her eyes and eating at her stomach. _Oh he wants me to talk does he? Fine... might as well give him what he wants._

"I believe the terminology you're looking for is: please answer my question, miss, but it is completely understandable that you got in wrong, most uncivilized people do." She says snidely, and she can see him bristle like a cat getting hit with water, all the while his mother smirking in the background.

"You insolent little brat!" Suddenly a loud crack resounds throughout the room, and Lina's face burns from the slap, her cheek bone aching in pain, though she had little time to react before he struck her again.

"That's enough!" The woman shouted at her son, and Lina could barely see her through the black spots starting to swim around her eyes. "We need her awake to question her, you buffoon!" A cool hand was brought to her face, gentle yet firm.

"Dear, it would be most beneficial for us all if you answer our questions. For you it means escape back to your little friends, for us we get information." The woman states simply. "Now, first things first my name is Signora Rosanna Calvierri, what is yours?" The countess's inquisitive eyes looked at her questioningly, searching Lina's own for truth, all the while Lina was panicking, until she made a decision.

"My name is Tabatha Pond." Lina responds, her face betraying nothing.

"What a unique name... How did you get it?" The Signora inquires, and Lina answers as honestly as possible... for the most part.

"I was named after my grandmother. My mother was the sentimental and strong-willed type, and my father didn't want to argue." She states smugly, trying to make it sound like the truth. "Okay next question."

"How did you get here?" Francesco demands from the back of the room where he was leaning up against the white-washed stone wall.

"How did I get here? Just like anyone else got here... When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-"

"Not in that way you insolent fool! To Venice how did you get to Venice!" Francesco cut her off, pushing his mother aside so he could stand directly in front of Lina.

"I travelled." With this answer, the man, already fuming with annoyance and easily disturbed anger, clamped his hands down on both of her arms, locking her into the chair even more.

"Fine! I will answer the question for you! You time travelled. Now how did you find us?" He leaned in closer to her, and his rancid breath went over her in waves. _Ugh, he smells like rotten meat and iron! What does he do go hunting animals and then lick the blade after like a lollipop? That would be disgusting, not to mention inhumane. Good way to lose a tongue though..._

"How did I find you? I probably asked! I wouldn't know though... Somebody knocked me out." At this she glared up at him defiantly despite her fear and the dread settling into her stomach.

"Liar! How did you find us?" _Why was he so angry? I don't know anything!_

"I don't know! Why do you even want to know? What are you illegal aliens or something?" Both of her captors let in a sharp gasp, and she knew she had hit a nerve. _How? I mean how could the most prominent family in Venice be immigrants? _It was then that she recalled the bad smelling breath of Francesco, as weird as that may sound. _Oh no..._

"I ask you again, Tabatha, how did you find us, and how do you know who we are?" He shouts into her face, and she cowers into the chair trying to hide from the horror in front of her.

"I don't know! I swear! And I don't really know who you are! I was just guessing-" Francesco abruptly brings his hands to her face, ceasing her words as he roughly jerked her heads up towards the ceiling.

"Francesco, No!" Signora Calvierri protests. "We need answers."

"Fine!" He spat out. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Pond."

"I really don't know-" He cut her off again this time by throwing his hand over her mouth.

"Hard way it is. Mother? Ready a resting place for our lovely lady _guest._ I believe you'll find it just down the hallway to the left." He explained with a smirk, and the Signora's face gave a sudden look of understanding, before turning to do the work.

"Now, little miss Pond, Lights out!" For the second time in two days Lina was sent into unconsciousness, but could it get possibly worse?

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

"What do you mean you lost her?!" The Doctor cried throwing his hands up in the air.

"I didn't lose her! She can take care of herself." Amy responded, arms crossed over her chest, giving the Doctor a glare, clearly not terribly upset.

"Yes you did lose her! I left her with you!" He declared, pointing a finger at her. "You're supposed to take care of each other."

Neither party noticed Rory in the background sulking, but then they hardly noticed anything but themselves anyway. _Poor Lina, we didn't even notice! I didn't even notice, and I'm her best friend!_ After Rory had stated that Lina was, in fact, missing, Amy had gone on to say she was probably with the Doctor, and that she was totally fine. Matter of fact, Amy seemed like she couldn't care less. So they waited, and they waited, and finally they found the Doctor, but rather than address the problem of Lina's disappearance, Amy couldn't help but go on and on about the Vampire with the Doctor, supposedly forgetting about her sibling till the Doctor asked for her opinion on something once they were inside Guido's home, and turned to see she wasn't there.

Rory could feel his annoyance building as he watched his fiancé and the Doctor bicker like a bunch of children, after all how was this helping? Guido, their new boatman friend, was standing off in a separate corner, watching the argument much like how Rory was, with complete annoyance, but for a different reason.

"Would you two shut it! This is my house and I will not have you two squabbling like hens!" Guido yelled over the din, and all three of the house's other occupants snapped to attention. "This won't help find your friend or save my daughter! So now down to business... We decided before hand that Amy go in to the school as Rory's sister and later we'd go an collect both my daughter and her." He rephrased the previous discussion before they'd gotten into the quarrel.

"I can bet you that this Lina girl will be there too, probably holed away with the other girls at the school. Who knows? Maybe she's already figured it out and is trying to escape from the inside."

"No." All heads now turned to Rory. "We know Lina, if she had the chance to escape but had to leave others behind she'd choose to stay and try to help. She'd probably try to wait out a few days."

"Yeah, that sounds like her." Amy agreed.

"Sorry, no it doesn't."

"What?" Rory asked the Doctor surprised at his statement, how was that not like Lina? "How would you know? You have only spent what an hour and 20 minutes with her? She's the most resourceful and quick thinking person I know, and I know you."

"Of course you know me! In a normal crisis, yes I'm sure you're right. But we're facing vampires, or worse so for all we know she could be located somewhere different in the school or she might not even be in it!" The Doctor finished, before Rory's meaning seemed to dawn on him. "Wait what? Your saying she's better than me?" Rory just rolled his eyes, but Amy took it as her turn to step in.

"Where else would she be?"

"In the dungeons." The Doctor said still slightly miffed, Rory scoffed at this statement, dungeons?

"Since when do schools have dungeons?"

"Since when are schools hiding places for vampires? Medieval vampires all the worse." This piqued Amy's interest.

"How are medieval vampires worse?"

"They have years of torture devices to work with, testing each and every one to find their victims true fear and then they use it against them until the break, begging for mercy." An eery silence settled over the house, and after a minute Guido clears his throat.

"So to the plan, yeah?"

* * *

Somewhere just across Venice, a gondola and it's gondolier make their way down the waterway just past the Calvierri School. The gondolier stops for a moment, relishing in the silence that nighttime brings for him, before a sudden scream makes him startle from his daydream. Looking about for the cause, another scream pierces the night. Where was it coming from? Turning towards the school he rows his boat closer to the establishment, was it coming from inside? A scream, closer, and louder this time confirms his doubts. He looks in horror at the school all kind of imaginings of tortures and ailments sailing through his head. Little does he know, he is more right in any way he could possibly fathom, and deep within the dungeon of the school a red-headed woman is being held against her will in a coffin of iron. Spikes are coming from beneath the lid, so every time her captors jostle it a slight bit a spike goes into her skin, and every jostle is met with a scream. An earsplitting, bloodcurdling, bone-chilling, scream.

* * *

**DA,DA,Da! Confined... more like coffined! Poor Lina... don't worry it's not like I'd kill my main character... or will I? ;) Yeah! Oh and don't worry the Doctor has a plan! Spoiler alert: Plans can be changed. Anyway Rate and Review darlings! Sorry it took my so long today to get it up... My laptop was being a brat. Thanks for reading! ~TheLadyoftheLost**

***note May, 4th* I will not be updating to day due to a music performance I am in. I have been practicing for it quite a bit so once this is done I should have a bit more time. See you all on Wednesday!**


	10. A Box: Smaller on the Inside

**Sorry For Being So Late! I had a lot on my plate :( Studying for finals already so don't expect too regular updates for the next few weeks. My laptop's getting taken. I'm playing with the idea that the rift doesn't just take... it gives. Well at least for Lina ;) But anyway without further ado chapter 10. Also... Don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter Ten:

A Box: Smaller on the Inside

* * *

They had decided to leave her alone in her metal prison, apparently torturing a helpless girl gets boring pretty fast. Lina had fallen into an uneasy sleep, slipping between the nightmare in her dreams and the one just outside her eyelids. She was now locked into the endless limbo of dreaming while she was awake, the faces of the Doctor swimming over her eyes. No that's not right he only has one... right? But she didn't have time to dwell on that as the eleven men changed before her eyes into instead eleven different girls, each one in a white nightie and sporting menacing teeth that reminded her of Prisoner Zero's. However just as they started to approach her, and she could feel fear creeping up on her even more, they transformed into eleven fish. Lina's dream self couldn't help but feel confused; the Doctor, to vampire girls, to fish? Nothing made any sense.

She could feel a horrible pain piercing into her gut, and again the Doctor appeared, this time alone and without his coat, his eyes darkened and stormy.

"Doctor! Doctor, what's going on?" She cried to him but he stayed put a smirk playing across his face. Tears began streaming down her face as the pain got even more intense. With one hand on her stomach, she used the other to wipe away her tears as she fell to her knees. Blood was leaking out of her stomach around her fingers, and again she looked up pleadingly at the Doctor and this time he steps closer to her, the smirk still fixed on his face.

"What's wrong Evangeline Pond? Got a scrape?" He sneers at her and she flinches back while he advances, terror begins to root itself in her gut, what is he doing? She scrambles away from the Doctor, but her strength is going, her blood spilling out around her.

"Doctor, please you're scaring me! Please, stop!" She begs him as black spots start to cloud her vision, she can't die in a dream, can she? Surprisingly he does stop, wearing a grin, but not his normal boyish one thats makes his eyes light up, no this is a menacing one. This is the smile of a killer.

"Oh don't worry Evangeline, you don't have long now." He smiles down at her as he begins to walk closer, again. Coming to a stop beside her, his shoes placed in the ever growing puddle of blood surrounding her, he squats down to her level, his dark eyes piercing. "You see, I'm only half real, just a figure of your imagination among other things," He stops talking to laugh, a bitter sound compared to his normal cheery one. "Like the Doctor's past, present, and, heaven forbid, future." Lina's vision was now getting blurry, what was going on?

"You're nothing like the Doctor! I don't know him very well, but I know he's not like this. Now you see, while I'm not sure about his past or his future, and am damn well sure about his present, and he is doing everything right now to help." She takes a shaky breath, regaining some of her sight. "Don't you understand? If you are a figure of my imagination then I can just as well create you as I can kill you." She says smugly, and she sees a flicker of surprise pass over his eyes.

"My dear child, you are dying, there is nothing you can do to hurt me." He whispers into her ear, sending chills down her spine, and not good chills either. "You humans can never hurt me! You mean nothing."

"No your wrong you've always needed us, to stop you, to save you."

"How could you possibly know that? You are of little value, you've hardly even known me for more than a few hours." The man in front of her states, but she doesn't seem to care.

"You say I can't hurt you? How can I not hurt you when you're made by ME! What about this, Oncoming Storm?" She quickly raises a hand to his chest, and he turns to dust, a look of shock briefly crossing his face before she is whisked away to the world of the awake. Her last thought in her dream being: What storm? And what was that about needing humans?

* * *

Her eyes spring open to find herself still in the metal coffin, and she can't help but let out a mental groan, the pain is definitely there, but not as intense as before. Not that she could talk anyway, after the first few screams, Francesco and his horrible mother had opened it back up and gagged her with the same dirty cloth from earlier, not to mention they apparently moved it to who knows where. More importantly, how did she know all that stuff about the Doctor? As much as she hated to admit it, he was kind of right, she hardly knew him.

She leaned forward a little bit by mistake before jumping backwards abruptly. She'd forgotten the spikes. It was times like this when she was glad that she was actually quite flat chested, with all the spikes sticking out of her mini prison it was hard to move let alone breath or do anything else. From outside she could hear voices approaching, and she tried to quiet her ragged breathing so she could listen better.

"And you kissed her back?" The incredulous tones of non other than Rory Williams drifted to her ears, and she could feel her heart speed up.

"No. I kissed her mouth." That was the Doctor! And what did he mean he kissed her mouth? Who's mouth? Amy's? Rose's? Wait who is Rose? She decided to ignore that thought instead she tried to shout through the gag, but it only came out muffled. The noise she was making made it hard to hear their conversation, but of one thing she was sure of, they were close.

"...it SHOULD have been you." The Doctor finishes his rant, and Lina is trying desperately to shift the cloth out of her mouth, but she can't. Tears are starting to stream down her cheeks as the voices that were once so close start to get farther away._  
_

"Exactly. That's why I brought you here." The Doctor says but she can just barely hear him, but it sounds as if the pair had stopped.

"Shh. Rory, listen." The cloth is finally starting to come free.

"I wasn't talking." With Rory's answer a scream echoes through the dark corridors and instantly it is followed by the sound of steps getting closer. Lina can now hear them outside her metal coffin.

"Doctor! Rory! I'm in here!" She shouts and after a minute of getting no answers, she finally gets one.

"Evangeline! Are you alright? Don't worry we're opening it now!" The Doctor says as he scrambles about the room, before reaching inside his coat pocket to take out his sonic screwdriver, pointing at the door of the metal coffin before it abruptly swings open, revealing her two saviors. She stumbled out of her prison, clutching her stomach, did she really have a spike in her the whole time but didn't notice?

"Oh my goodness what do we do? What do we do?" Rory scrambled about as both he and the Doctor grabbed onto her so she wouldn't fall over. Her face was growing paler by the moment, blood covering both her and her clothing, not to mention black spots were starting to cloud her vision all over again. Both of the men supporting her were exchanging worried looks, but for some reason Lina didn't quite notice.

"Hello, boys." She says to them, her voice cracking. "Glad you could make it." She finishes smiling shakily all the while losing more and more blood.

"Evangeline don't you dare think pleasantries are worth it!" The Doctor demands, ruffling through his pockets until he came up with some bandages which he quickly put to her stomach. Taking a step back, he scans her with his sonic screwdriver, checking her vitals before grabbing back ahold of her as she swayed dangerously to the right. "Right um... Evangeline, Lina forgive me."

"Why? You just saved me..." Lina looks at him confused not quite understanding, what on Earth was he apologizing for?

"Well, um you see, it would be better for everyone if- well..." He stuttered about a bit, until Rory threw him an annoyed glance.

"Would you get on with it!" Rory demands before glancing back at the woman slowly bleeding to death in his arms.

"Right, yeah just sorry." And with that he brought his hand down out of nowhere, the last thing Lina could see was a needle in her arm, then everything went black.

* * *

**I'm sooo sorry again. I'M SO LATE! Anyway read, rate, and review. I am currently having some er- trouble on this story so I encourage you to take a look at my much more groomed and cared for story Once In a Lifetime, a story about a young girl who gets adopted by none other than Captain Jack Harkness. But anyway, Rate, review, favorite, follow, whatever you want. Sorry again.**

**Side Note:**

**What did you guys think of the finale?! Don't worry no spoilers *sobs pathetically*she said spoilers *sob* **


	11. Waking Up

**Yay! I've updated! So anyway here is chapter eleven! And before you ask yes he did knock her out... Oh Well! I think that could be a motto: When in doubt knock her out! I'll admit not the best motto but it has it's purposes. Also, surprise visit from someone special! Yeah I'm now officially changing the plot line. At least a little bit.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything**

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

Waking Up

* * *

"Did you really have to do that?!" Rory whispered to the Doctor angrily, not seconds after the crazy timelord injected Lina with some sort of sedative. "I'm not going to pretend to know what the hell that was, but from a person who's a nurse's point of view... that was really stupid." He ranted to the Doctor, but the eccentric bow-tie wearing alien didn't seem to be paying any attention.

The Doctor gently pushed back some of Lina's matted red hair from her face, only to reveal an array of purpling bruises not far from her temple. He couldn't help but cringe, whatever had given her those had gone very painfully and deliberately about it, not to mention accurately. Continuing his scan of the unconscious girl, he inspected the main source of pain and harm, the reason why he had knocked her out it the first place; the gushing wound in the center of her stomach. Leaning in closer the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, trying to get a good reading on her condition, only to find that it had been snatched out of his hand.

"Doctor? Are you even listening to a word I said."

"No." The timelord said bluntly, putting his hand out to prompt Rory to give him back his sonic, to no avail as Rory just frowned.

"No, I'm not giving it back to you until you explain what you're trying to do and how that will affect Lina." The now slightly pissed man said, crossing his arms over his chest, keeping a firm hold on the device in question.

"The longer you stall, the less chance she has of-" Here the Doctor paused running his hands through his unkempt brown hair, debating what to say next there really was no way to say it lightly.

"She has a less chance of what?"

"Oh you know, living." At this Rory's jaw hardened and he practically slammed the screwdriver back into the Doctor's waiting hand.

"Well, then what are you waiting for? Fix her!" Rory exclaimed, panic settling into his voice, and he made no effort to hide it.

"Don't worry! The sedative I gave her slowed down her bleeding, lowered the mortality of her cells, and hopefully canceled out the poison." The Doctor explained almost nonchalantly, before kneeling back at Lina's side to get on with his inspection. Rory made a sound as if to say something but the Doctor raised his hand.

"Shh! You want me to save her don't you?" Rory nodded in answer. "Then shut up." At this Rory scowled but followed his command, leaning back against the walls of the chamber. Finally getting some peace and quiet, the Doctor was able to focus on the problem at hand, not that there was too much to focus on.

"Right well, um I don't think you're going to like this." The Doctor finally stated after a moment shifting from foot to foor as he stood up turning to Rory who was already dreading what would come next. "So, we need to save both Amy and Lina so um, well..." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, obviously searching for the right words, not there was any for this sort of thing. "We have to leave her here."

"What?! Are you insane? She's dying! I thought you said you'd save her, not kill her!"

"I'm not! Her life is just dwindling a bit momentarily. You're forgetting I have a time machine and in theory we could leave her here and we could get her after we're done." The Doctor said, giving him a little smile that quickly dissolved when he saw the look on Rory's face.

"What if you get it wrong?" The Doctor scoffed at that, straightening his bowtie and looking smug.

"I never get it wrong."He said somewhat pompously. Rory gave him a scowl.

"Really? Remember the whole five minutes fiasco? You had them waiting for over ten years... Lina doesn't have ten years for you to mess up on." Rory crossed his arms over his chest, fixing the Doctor with a glare.

"What about Amy?" Rory's glare fell almost immediately, he'd forgotten about his fiancé's mission, the Doctor took his sudden change in posture as a get out of jail free and explained his plan. "Alright so we put Lina somewhere safe, go find Amy, stop the vampires, and then come back to get Lina! It's easy no problem at all." Rory didn't even bother to answer, instead just doing a face palm and nodding. Together the Doctor and Rory found a hiding place for the still unconscious woman, making sure no one could see her unless they knew she was there.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Rory commented as they walked away from the fallen red-head's hiding place. "It's a horrible idea, something will go wrong. I know it will, it always does with you." The Doctor snapped his head up at him, a scowl on his face.

"What do you mean it always goes wrong? A little faith please. And, what would've you had us do? Keep her awake so she can die faster while we can't save her?" He snapped. "No, we did the right thing. Don't worry for her it will probably only be five minutes. Not that I should be crossing my own timeline, but since I'm not going to be there it should be fine."

"Why what happens when you cross your own timeline, and how are you not going to be there if you're supposed to save her?"

"No, no, no! I never said that! Plus bad things happen when I pass my own timeline. Don't worry she'll be fine, totally fine, at least by what River said."

"Who's River? How can you promise she'll be fine if you're not going to even be there?"

"A friend! And I swear she'll be perfectly fine! But nevermind that! Off to Amy!" With that the Doctor strided down the darkened corridor, while Rory followed hesitantly, feeling doubtful about the whole ordeal. Unfortunately for the Doctor, his estimates were going to be a bit off.

* * *

Her head was pounding, the inner area's of her mind echoing out their own drum ensemble. She made to sit up but quickly stopped when she felt a terrible burning sensation in her abdominal regions. Glancing down she saw the gaping wound in her core, and she slumped back against the cold stone floor beneath her. Looking around but only using her head, she searched the room to find she was hidden behind what had previously been her prison. What am I doing behind here?

"Doctor?" She called out testily, waiting a little for an answer but finding there was none. A little louder she called out again, this time asking for both Rory and the Doctor, again there was no answer. A huge sigh escaped her, he'd done it. He'd really done it. He'd left her behind after drugging her, with a gaping hole in her stomach that was clearly killing her. If she wasn't killed by her wound first, she'd kill him. Suddenly she could hear footsteps coming down the hall, and she held her breath. Who was it?

She couldn't see past the giant iron coffin that was in front of her, so she just waited silently to hear what the person, whoever it was, would do next. The footsteps didn't sound very heavy, in fact they sounded like heels. Who would wear heels in a place like this? The steps came to a complete stop directly in front of Lina's hiding place, and she could hardly breath from fear. The person in heels pushed the giant iron coffin to the side, and Lina's eyes nearly burst out of her head.

"Oh what has he done to you now? Really Lina, we must stop meeting like this! But what do they always say? The girls will play while the boys are away?" She gave Lina a toothy grin, her red lips framing her teeth perfectly, while her curly blonde hair remained completely untamed.

"Who the hell are you?" Lina demanded finally coming to her senses, despite the fact it came out a good deal weaker than she thought it would. The woman gave her a strange calculating look, before toning down her grin a bit clearly coming to a sort of conclusion.

"Early on for you is it?" The woman asked, leaving Lina even more confused. "I'm River Song, Professor River Song. I'm a friend of the Doctor's." Leaning down next to her, she seemed to inspect her condition, not unlike a certain timelord did not two hours ago.

"I'm not on the most cordial terms with the Doctor at the moment." Lina stated bluntly, and River Song smirked. "He kind of left me here after knocking me out." At this the high-heeled woman laughed, and Lina looked at her incredulously.

"He's always doing that." She said still chuckling, all the while still observing the state of her health.

"He's always doing what?" Lina inquired, staring her in the eyes.

"Sorry Sweetie, wrong order. Spoilers."

"What's that supposed to mean, wrong order?"

"That I can't tell you. Now let's get you up eh?" River said before abruptly grasping hold of Lina pulling her to her feet, throwing an arm around her shoulders so she wouldn't fall. Lina's vision was peppered with black spots and she swayed dangerously but River grasped her tightly, helping her walk they began to cross the room.

"Where are we going?"

"The TARDIS." River answered helping Lina stumble out of the torture room. Lina raised an eyebrow at her, before furrowing both of them at the intense pain she was feeling.

"I don't mean to be rude but don't you need a key or something to get in? It's not just going to let you in will it?"

"Oh yes it will." River said laughing again, while Lina just kind of grumbled, well at least she was amused. She wouldn't be when they were locked out and Lina was bleeding to death.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, Evengaline. I mean I'm here aren't I? Saving your neck." She added almost as an afterthought. "Or rather your gut."

"You really don't have to you know." Lina said sarcastically. "I'd be fine without it." River snorted at this, and the pair fell into silence as they made their way to the blue police box that was who knows where. After what seemed like forever they reached it just as the sun was starting to rise, tinging the sky a lovely pink. In the morning light you could really see just how bad the wear and tear was on the young woman, and it made even someone like River grimace. The damage was not good. Lina's red hair was matted with sweat and blood, lining her frighteningly pale face like a halo of fire. Her arms and body were covered from head to toe with purpling bruises, the worst of which were on her face in the shape of a hand print. River knocked on the door of the police box it swung open, and Lina sighed in relief, stumbling in with River for support.

They made their way haltingly to the medic bay, which to Lina, turned out to be almost a dream come true for a doctor such as she. There was technology probably from every corner of space and time, but she would have to wait to ignore the itching she was feeling to investigate and instead pay attention to her own health. River helped her to a bed, and she collapsed onto it while her blonde savior hurried about getting an IV for her along with some other materials. Returning to Lina's bedside, she grasped her hand before sticking it gently into one of her veins, and almost immediately Lina began to get drowsy. River made as if to turn away but with her already weakening strength Lina grabbed her arm.

"How- How do you know me?" River studied for a minute an unrecognisable look in her eyes.

"Shh." She said placing her hand on Lina's head, and the tired girl fell into sleep. Watching her for a moment, River stroked some hair from her face. "Oh sweetie, how could I not?" Giving her one more concerned look she strode out of the room, and left the TARDIS. But she wasn't worried she already knew she'd see Lina again.

* * *

****

Surprise! I love River. She's got spunk! Anyway review, favorite, follow! 


	12. Sweet Dreams

**Wooh! Quick Update! Can you believe it? Sooo anyway onwards and forwards! By the way, this chapter is the end of the Venice adventure and the beginning of the time of the Dream Lord. Dear goodness, I should've added in River earlier! Holy crap guys, the reviews are blowing up my email. Not that I'm upset, no I'm terribly flattered. Also, for those of you wondering when I'll finally thank you all, it will be at the end of season five's plotline, at least that's what I intend to do, so don't worry!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, if I did the season wouldn't already be over!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Sweet Dreams**

* * *

"Lina! Lina-bean! Linalunaloo! Waaakkkeee Uppp!" A voice was calling from above her head, and Lina groaned, who was this annoying person trying to wake her up? She tried to ignore it but the voice clearly wasn't having any of that. "Evangeline! Hey you big lump, get your ass out of bed!" The voice persisted, but to be honest Lina didn't care, she just wanted to sleep in peace, but apparently that wasn't on Mr. I-Have-An-Annoying-Voice's agenda. Suddenly she felt a pinch to her side, startled she sprung up to find herself surrounded by the Doctor, Rory, and Amy, but immediately regretted her actions, feeling a dull pain in her side not to mention some throbbing in her head.

"Told you it would work." Amy said smugly crossing her arms. "Pinching always does the trick when it comes to waking her up." Rory chuckled, passing Lina a steaming mug of tea, using his other arm to help her sit up more comfortably.

"It's a well known fact that a sleeping Lina is a dead to the world Lina." Rory commented earning a playful glare from the person in question. "She could be in the middle of a heavy metal concert, and she still wouldn't wake up let alone stir at all."

"Yeah you'd have a better chance waking the dead." Amy added, a smile gracing her features, whatever personal problems she'd had about Lina clearly distinguished, at least momentarily.

"God, why did you guys have to wake me up? I was exhausted." Lina complained choosing to ignore Amy and Rory's comments. Taking a sip of the tea, gulping it down hurriedly despite the fact that it scorched her tongue and throat.

"You slept for 16 hours." The Doctor replied, taking the mug from her hands and gently placing his hand on her shoulders pushing her back slightly, she looked at him confused. "I need to check your bandages." He explained, and Lina just gave him a bored look, trying to grab back the cup of tea, which he kept just out of reach.

"I don't think it should be the bandages you're checking, they're not in any danger or even remotely harmed. Should be the wound that you're checking." She said sarcastically. "But it's not like I'm a doctor or anything."

"You're a doctor?" The confused timelord asked, she just raised an eyebrow at him scowling slightly.

"Yeah, yeah I am- I already told you this." Lina stated brow furrowing. She studied his face and rolled her eyes. "And you don't remember at all do you? What good is even telling you things if you don't take the time to remember them?" She questioned him, and he had the decency to look a little sheepish before going back to checking her over.

"Right, yeah, must've escaped me. Anywho, you're fine to walk around and everything, you know eat, sleep, breathe, talk, clean, do any dire human needs." He said, turning to Rory he scrunched up his face slightly. "Why don't you and Amy go bond! You know vampire fish things are scary, you should go do that!" The Doctor said to the pair, earning two suspicious gazes. "No, on second thought don't do that... how about you go the kitchen and have some fish custard! Yeah, that's an excellent idea! I love a good fish custard. Now go!" He demanded practically shoving the two of them out of the medi bay, Amy throwing a scornful look over her shoulder, only to find the door slammed in her face a second later.

"Yeah, so Evengaline! Umm..." He paused for a second as if trying to figure out what to say next, and Lina couldn't help but dread it a little. Based on her limited experience she had gathered that when the Doctor stopped to think about what he was going to say was never a good thing, not to mention he was starting to blush like mad and wasn't meeting her eyes at all. "There are some things you can't do, like certain types of um, activities so um not that you can't do other things just ah not anything to exerting so um use protection and-"

"Oh bloody hell! You are not giving me this speech!" She exclaimed exasperated, making the Doctor avert his gaze even more, cheeks flaming like a socially awkward teenager, his head ducking down as if the floor tiles were suddenly intriguing. "I can assure you Doctor, that I know all about the safety measures and things I shouldn't be doing! I'm a doctor for godsakes!"

"Of course you do! I was just reminding you, just in case you forgot you know heat in the moment type thing-"

"Doctor, for both of our sakes just stop it. I know! I'm not a sexually frustrated teenager with little to no control. You don't need to remind me of safety and preventatives when it comes to the birds and the bees." She reprimanded him, arms crossed over her chest, eyes glaring at him.

"Okay, okay, just trying to help." He answered uncomfortably, face still reddened to the shade of a ripe tomato, face still pointing down.

"Doctor? I have some advice..."

"Yeah?" He asked, head finally lifting up to meet her eye.

"Don't ever become a sex-ed teacher, awkward teenager mode does not suit you." She stated bluntly, causing him to blush even more. She had to admit, it was actually quite amusing tormenting him.

"Why would I become a sex-ed teacher?"

"Curiosity? But anyway on a different subject, that may or may not be relatively related care to explain your curly haired mistress?" Lina said closing her eyes momentarily, trying to get rid of the headache now coursing through her head.

"My curly haired mistress?" The Doctor asked confused, before realisation seemed to dawn on him. "Do you mean River? She's not my mistress! She's not even a friend really I hardly know her!" He sounded very flustered, but Lina still didn't open her eyes, yet still finding the time to place a smirk on her lips.

"Honey, you are so in denial."

"Am not!"

"You knew exactly who I was talking about didn't you? So you must have thought about it at some point." Lina reasoned, finally opening her eyes back up, an amused smile playing across her features. Swinging her legs to the side of her bed, she tested her muscles and her joints before placing her feet firmly on the other side of the bed, gaining the Doctor's undivided attention and stopping the current conversation.

"Should you be doing that?" He asked, worry and concern leaking into his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Fantastic!" Lina said, but she wobbled a little bit, and she could practically see the Doctor getting ready to catch her. Taking another step she swayed dangerously, and desperately tried to grab onto something, but as it turns out the nearest something was a bowtie. A bowtie attached to the Doctor's neck. It took all of two seconds before both of them were on the ground, the Doctor grasping his throat and gasping like a fish out of water, and Lina spread eagled underneath him. Quickly letting go of the bowtie, she pushed the Doctor off of her, using the little strength she had to move the surprisingly heavy timelord away from her. Suddenly the door to the medi bay swung open, and Amy and Rory flew in, only to stop and stare in confusion.

"What the hell?"

"She- she tried to strangle me with my bowtie!" The Doctor spluttered, pointing his finger accusingly at a doubled over Lina who was still trying to get her balance.

"I did not! I stumbled and grabbed onto the closest thing I could! Sorry if I didn't fancy another trip to dreamland!" She grumbled, finally getting to her feet with the help of Rory, who had rushed over to help.

"But why the bowtie? Bowties are cool! What a horrible way to go, death by bowtie!" He ranted. "Can you imagine my obituary? The Doctor died on thursday in the TARDIS after being strangled by a bowtie and an overly clumsy red-head female. Rassilion have mercy!" Rory was starting to chuckle and Amy too looked fit to burst out laughing, even Lina had a little smile. "This isn't funny!" This just made it worse for his companions and all three of them burst out laughing. "What is the point of having you all, you are no help at all!"

With this he stormed out of the room, fixing his bowtie and leaving behind a group of laughing humans. Once they had all calmed down, Rory suggested that they get some sleep seeing as they were all mildly exhausted after Venice, even though Lina had just slept. Walking down the TARDIS corridor, Amy had already headed off to take a shower, leaving Rory and Lina.

"Do I even have a room?" Lina inquired, and Rory seemed to think about it for a second.

"I think if you ask the TARDIS she'll help you find a spare, if you need her to."

"Ask the TARDIS?"

"Yeah, the Doctor said that she would help us if we ever got lost, so I assume helping you locate a room wouldn't be too hard." He reasoned, turning to Lina he came to a stop. "Do you mind if I go to my own rooms? I just have something I need to talk to Amy about and..."

"No it's fine, I can manage."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll just ask the TARDIS if I need to." Lina said, clearly seeing the doubt hiding behind his eyes.

"Okay, shout if you need anything. I'm sure we'll hear you." Rory suggested, and with that they said their goodnights leaving Lina to find her room. Once he had rounded the corner, she let out a long sigh she had been holding, sometimes she just needed to be alone.

"Alright, TARDIS, you want to help me find a room?" She voiced to the ship, feeling slightly silly. Out of nowhere she felt almost a tug on her body down the hallway. Maybe that was the TARDIS? She decided it was and followed the force, until she came to a halt in front of a door that strangely enough already had her name on it. Swinging the door open she took in her surroundings, feeling her eyebrows raise almost to her hairline.

"You've really outdone yourself you know that?" She said to the TARDIS, in total awe to her surroundings. The walls were a pale lime green lined with bookshelves and pictures in picture frames, and a window showing her the outside in space was front and center with a window seat and pillows lining each side. But that wasn't the main event for Lina at the moment. Oh no, the bed was, the purplish plum four poster bed, that sank down when she fell into it. She had just started to close her eyes, not even bothering to take off her shoes, when she heard the chirpings of birds echoing through the chamber. However, she didn't care, drifting into sleep she didn't realise she probably should've. After all, what ship has birds?

* * *

**Done! Don't expect a too quick update! :( not much free time then next few days, or even weeks. Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	13. A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Sorry for such a late update guys! Unlike most people who write fanfiction, I actually have less time to write in the Summer than I do any other part of the year. But anyway, where were we? Right! Dream Lord! Jammy Dodgers for anyone who can guess the reference for the title! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Lily and Evangeline**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes**

* * *

"Mummy! Where are my pink slippers?" Evangeline Albright sighed, hastily putting down the paperwork in front of her, to go look for her seven-year-old's pink shoes.

"Sweetie, do you remember where you left them?" She asked trudging up the stairs to her second floor, even though her body ached with fatigue and her head pounded. The seven-year-old shook her head, as her mother came into her daughter's extremely pink bedroom frowning slightly as she looked under the bed.

"Daddy would remember where I put them." Evangeline stiffened in her position on her knees, stopping her search for the footwear. It wasn't her fault that her husband had decided to cheat on her, in fact the divorce was his idea. But then again, she had met his mistress, and to Evangeline it seemed she was no longer the main act, this woman had taken her place not long ago. Naturally, both her and Andrew, her soon to be ex-husband, thought it was best not to tell their little daughter the true details, how could they?

"Daddy's out at the moment Lily, so we'll just have to find the slippers ourselves." Lily pouted at that, crossing her arms and plopping herself down on her bed.

"But I miss Daddy! When is he going to come back from his business trip? He's been gone ages!" Lily gave a little sniff, and Evangeline's frown deepened. There it was the lie they had both told their daughter, that her father was just away for a little while on a very important "business" trip.

"He'll be back soon love. Anyway, we'll be heading over to Uncle Rory's and Aunt Amy's soon so why don't we get you dressed? We'll find your slippers when we get back home, okay?" Evangeline said, getting up and enveloping her daughter in a hug, before letting go and holding her at arm's length inspecting her. Lily's hair was the same color as Andrew's a rich blonde color, that looked like gold, but her eyes were the same as her mother's, a deep dark brown reminding anyone of a doe's. Smiling down at her daughter, Evangeline released her, moving to the dresser to pick out her clothes.

"Now do we want to wear Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty today?"

* * *

The car ride over to Amy's and Rory's was a quiet one, and Evangeline was constantly looking in the rearview mirror to glance at her daughter's solemn face. The girl clearly missed her father, but there was nothing Evangeline could do to fix that. Pulling into her relatives driveway, she came to a stop, before helping Lily out of her car-seat. Amy was already standing in the doorway, smiling at her niece and sister, her pregnant belly popping almost out of her shirt. Lily quickly abandoned her mother, rushing to her Aunt to give her a hug.

"Auntie Amy!" She squealed jumping into her Aunt's arms. Rory came up behind his wife and opened his arms too, but not for his niece, instead for his sister-in-law. Evangeline gave him a small smile, holding onto him in a tight embrace as their two companions rushed inside to make cupcakes.

"You alright, Lina?" He asked her quietly, not yet letting go of her, and Evangeline just nodded, smiling all the while at her old nickname. They stood like that for a moment more, until suddenly there was a shout from the kitchen, and they both dashed inside, expecting to see Amy on the verge of childbirth but instead her and her niece were inside eating cake batter, giggling all the while.

"Ames, are you alright? Is it the baby?" Evangeline asked but her sister just shrugged her shoulders, and Rory groaned not worried anymore.

"Don't worry about it Lina, she's been doing that for the past month." He said sighing, before falling into their couch cushions. Evangeline raised an eyebrow at her sister, but she again just shrugged.

"I've never had a baby. How am I supposed to know what it feels like?" Evangeline smirked.

"Mrs. Lennie says it feels like pooping out a watermelon." Lily piped up, and Rory let out a smirk from the couch, while Amy looked mildly horrified.

"Well, she's not wrong." Evangeline added, ruffling her daughter's golden locks. "Do you guys hear that?" She asked turning towards their back garden. "Do your neighbors have a new leaf blower or something?" The couple both shook their heads.

"Gosh, it sounds like-" Suddenly Amy dashed to her feet, and bolted out the door followed quickly by her family. All four of them stared in wonder as a blue police call box steadily appeared in front of them, before the noise stopped and the doors swung open to reveal the Doctor, who was grinning madly.

"Ponds!" He exclaimed as he came up to both Amy and Rory, grabbing them both in a hug, much to the latter's dismay. "How I've missed you!" Turning around he noticed Evangeline gripping her daughter's hand, as she placed the seven year old behind her, hiding the blonde child from view.

"Doctor." She said with a curt nod, and she could practically see his eyes darken. Probably remembering the same thing she was, but that didn't last long as he noticed the young girl peeking out from around her mother.

"And who is this? I only remember three Ponds not four." He said, his mood seeming to brighten as he came up to the little girl, holding out a hand as if expecting her to shake it. But the child glanced at her mother first, and hid back behind her, her shy side kicking in.

"This is Lilian Albright. My daughter." Evangeline answered stiffly, and the Doctor seemed to fight to hide his surprise.

"Your daughter? But that means your Evangeline Albright now, right?"

"It's complicated." She stated throwing a meaningful look towards her daughter, as if to say 'not in front of her'.

"Right okay!" With that he turned back to the Ponds. "Amy you look like you've swallowed a planet."

"She's pregnant, Doctor."

"But seriously, you're huge! Like a boat or a-"

"Doctor I'm pregnant."

"Gosh id I didn't know better I'd say you were pregnant." The Doctor said, and then looked surprised as he noticed all of their faces. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh. What was that you were saying just now?" Amy replied, and the Doctor flushed.

"Nothing absolutely nothing! Let's go for a walk!" He bounded out of the garden, the family following behind him. They continued to walk down the street, the Doctor and Amy in front, and Rory, Evangeline, and Lily following. Eventually they reached a couple of benches, and they all sat down.

"This is nice, peaceful." The Doctor stated.

"Yep."

"Dreadfully boring." At this Lily giggled from beside her mother, earning a grin from the Doctor and a sigh from Evangeline. "Do you agree with me?" He asked her, and the blonde child nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I wish I could be with my Daddy." Lily said to him, not noticing her mother stiffen beside her. "He's off on a business trip far, far, away, so I can't visit him." All of the related adults exchanged looks, and Evangeline eventually caught the Doctor's eye and he swallowed the reply he was going to say next upon seeing the look on her face.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." He said, as the noise of birds chirping filled their ears.

"Do you hear that it's like they're getting louder." Evangeline commented as her, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory all descended into sleep. Little did they know it was just the first in a long line.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short guys, I have a crap load of housework to do. Fun! (not) But anyway review, follow, favorite. I'll try to update sometime next week but no promises. **


	14. On Hiatus But Will Be Back

** I'm sooo sorry! I've been way to distracted and busy for my own good, and hence have momentarily lost the inspiration for the story that I had when I first started. However, DO NOT WORRY I will be back in updating more hopefully within a month! I'm sorry if you were really holding out for this story. **

* * *

**On another Note I'm working on something new that I'm sort of playing with. For those of you who are Harry Potter fans take a look! It should be up by the first week of August at most. Here's a little taste:**

* * *

**A Flame to Behold**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**A Friend By Any Term**

* * *

For Nicholas Flamel and his wife Perenelle, it began just like any other day. It was just barely dusk when Nicholas rose from bed, but his work awaited him even in such early morning hours, and despite everything Flamel was used to it. To those in the wizarding world he was the great alchemist and creator of the Philosopher's stone, and to the non-magical world he was the immortal Nicholas Flamel who lived his life in secret to study and research his greatest inventions. Funnily enough both were right, regardless of the amount of fiction that there seemed to be about him, not that he really minded. He was deeply flattered about most of it, and his mention in the Hunchback of Notre Dame did nothing to squash his ego, at least that's what his wife said.

The last few nights had been both wondrous and trying for all that inhabited the world, nevermind if you were of magical origins or not. Five nights ago the darkest wizard to roam the Earth in ages, Voldemort, fell. At least that's what most believed, but Flamel, despite all the supporting evidence did not, nor did he join in the festivities of scaring the unsuspecting muggles with shooting stars and owls in broad daylight. After over 600 years of life he had learned to not always trust word of mouth, or rumors at all despite what they might encompass.

Just thinking of the supposed downfall of Lord Voldemort made him grimace. None of it made any sense! How could a toddler who could barely string a sentence together, be able to do what some of the most powerful wizards of the age were not? He was still reminiscing about this as he started to gather the things he would need to make a cup of tea, when he heard a short but light, tap on his front door. His habitual motions that he went through every day ceased. Only one person was ever known to make that sort of knock on his door, and despite the abrupt stop to his morning routine, along with his train of thought, he smiled. His blue eyes crinkled around the edges even more than normal, and he cataloged it in the back of his mind to remember so he could blame the man in question later.

Crossing the space of his still dim kitchen, he walked into his front entry hall before swinging his door open wide, only to reveal a rather unlikely pair that caused him to raise his eyebrows just a fraction of a breath. On one side stood the expected; Albus Dumbledore, a somewhat elderly wizard by conventional terms, and a friend by any term to Nicholas. His normally twinkling eyes were hidden behind a pair of half-moon spectacles but for some reason they had lost their usual glimmer that Nicholas was accustomed to seeing, and a frown was settled on his lips. Taking a glance at his companion, it did nothing to deny Nicholas' growing feeling of suspicion, as she also was frowning, but from her it was expected. The woman's name was Minerva McGonagle a friend of Albus', along with a colleague. Looking at them both a question formed in Nicholas' mind. _Was he back, the dark lord?_

"Albus! Good to see you lad!" Flamel greeted, patting the other man's shoulder in a familiar manner as he threw in the somewhat joking welcome he always gave his friend. But the atmosphere stayed dismal, even as the pair both game him weak smiles, or in Minerva's case a grimace. _What in all of sanity could be going on?_

* * *

**Right so there's your taste! That is only 600 words of the over 5000 word first chapter so please keep in mind I'm working quite hard on this! Again Sooo Sorry! Love You All, and thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites I've been getting. We're at 11,400 views currently. See you all next month! ~Lady of the Lost**


	15. I See Updates ahead!

Hey everyone! Guess who's back! Sorta. Lucky for you guys I expect to update within two weeks for two chapters of Even in the End! Yayyyyy! Who's excited? Anyway my new Harry Potter story is up it's called a Flame to Behold, and so far it only has one chapter but it's 4,800 words if you can believe it! So school starts up next week for me so therefore I get my laptop back! Yipee! Anyway sorry for the long wait and I have much planned and in store for Lina, Rory, Amy, and the Doctor! So be on the look out for updates!

Much love! ~Lady of the Lost


End file.
